Ranger Danger
by writersblock24
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger encounter some trouble and make tough decisions. Totally Babe. Will have some fluff. Warning for language and adult content. Morelli friendly!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, I hope you guys enjoy. I am really looking forward to your thought on this one, so review often!

Not mine, nor will it ever be. I do this for sheer fun. Don't like it, don't read it.

Warning: slight smut? (it's dirty and that's all I'm saying)

* * *

**Prologue**

**Joe's POV**

I knew as soon as I reached the site, my life was never going to be the same. When I reached the site, I made sure that my cop face was firmly in place. Spotting Carl, I walked over to him.

"Is it hers?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Completely burned to a crisp, and I'm not sure we're going to be able to recover much from the car." I nodded. That was all I could do.

I couldn't believe that she was gone. Stephanie always had a way to outlive death. No matter what situation she was in, she managed to get out of it.

Well there was no way she was going to survive this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ranger's Porsche pull up. He got out and looked at the burned car, blank face firmly in place. I walked over to him.

"It hers?" I asked him.

He just nodded, not taking his eyes off the car.

"If you hadn't encouraged her…"

"Morelli, shut up. You're not saying anything that I haven't already told myself." He walked over to the curb, where a tall blonde was sitting. He stood over her and almost smiled at her. The smile that was reserved for Stephanie.

Or so I thought.

He gave her a hand and saw that she was about six months pregnant. How could he do that to Stephanie? I couldn't believe that she was in love with that lousy piece of scum. I almost walked over to let my Italian temper get the better of me, but Carl held me back.

"Let it go, man. There's nothing you can do about it now."

I sighed. Stephanie was gone. I guess this was the way he mourned her. With a leggy, pregnant blonde.

Feeling the anger well up again, I walked over to Ranger. Carl wasn't there to stop me this time.

"What the hell is your problem, Manoso?"  
He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Stephanie is gone, what, five minutes and you have the gall to walk away from her scene with that?" I yelled, motioning to the blonde. She had her head down and was constantly averting my eyes.

"Morelli, stay out of it."

He moved to get into his car, but I grabbed onto his shirt. "No, I won't. Stephanie loved you. She was _in_ love with you. And you treated her like trash!"

When I was silent for a moment, he finally looked me in the eye. "You done?"

"NO!"

"Morelli, it's none of your business anymore. I think since she didn't talk to you to in over six months, I think you have no right to say anything to me" I let go of his shirt and he got into his car. The blonde never looked up. Maybe she was ashamed of being seen by every cop friend of Stephanie's.

And she should be.

I walked back over to the scene. The lead detective walked me through the scene as a professional courtesy. I knew it would be me to make the call to Stephanie's parents. I opened my phone.

"Mrs. Plum? It's Joe. I'm sorry, I have some very bad news."

"What is it? Is it Stephanie?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh, God, is she okay?"

I couldn't speak. "No." I finally said.

"No, no, no! Not my baby!" She wailed. I heard movement in the background before her father came onto the phone.

"How did it happen?" He asked.

"Car bomb. We're not sure where it came from yet."

"Okay, keep me updated." And he hung up.

I couldn't imagine what they were going through, but he sounded…calm.

The next few days were a blur. Her funeral was quickly put together. Most of Trenton showed up. Seeing how she touched almost every life in the greater area, it was no real surprise. Even Ranger and his men graced the funeral with his presence. His blonde hussy was absently missing. Ranger was talking quietly to Mr. Plum. It was obvious they were not talking about the funeral. They both looked too calm for that. The Rangemen left before I could talk to them and find out what the hell was going on.

**Chapter 1- One Year Earlier**

**Stephanie's POV**

One hand was gently teasing my breast while the other firmly held my hips in place. I moaned as my nipple became achingly hard. Soon, his hand moved lower and lower until it reached the other hip. I watching in fascination at the contrast of our skin, my pale white to his mocha latte. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my head leaned against his hard shoulder, hardness impatiently pressing into my stomach. And then I screamed.

"Jesus, Cupcake, if you're that desperate…" Joe said, one hand on the shower curtain and the other on the tile wall.

"You're scum, Morelli." I said. I shut off the water and grabbed the towel. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to visit you. I haven't heard from you in a while. Been thinking about me?" He asked, eyes turning to molten chocolate.

"Um, yes?" I don't know why I lied, but in that moment, it seemed better than the truth. I walked into my bedroom. Joe followed me and leaned on the door jam.

"You want me bad."

Actually, I wanted Ranger bad. But we're splitting hairs here.

Joe is my on again off again boyfriend and we are currently in an off stage. Apparently he is trying to get back into my bed and my life. Ranger is my friend, co-worker, mentor and one time fabulous lover of which I am still dealing with the aftershocks from.

When I was about to respond, Joe's pager beeped. "Shit," he said, "we'll finish this later."

I got dressed after that in my normal attire of jeans and t-shirt. There weren't any outstanding skips, so I decided to give myself the day off.

After about three hours of veging in front of the tv, the phone rang.

"Yo," I said.

"Yo yourself." Ranger replied. "Got a distraction for you. You interested?"

"Sure." I needed any cash I could get.

"Be over in an hour to discuss it." And he hung up. Ranger really needed to work on his phone skills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry, I wanted it to come out yesterday, but I got busy and the muse and I were having some issues. Hopefully the updates will become closer!

Standard Disclaimer.

* * *

While I waited for Ranger to arrive, I ate a peanut butter and olive sandwich while washing it down with a bottle of beer. I thought about what Joe had walked in on. Okay, so what if I was fantasizing about Ranger? We were broken up. That meant I could fantasize about anyone I wanted. What if Ranger had walked in? I shivered at the thought.

"Thinking about me, Babe?" Ranger asked as he walked up behind me.

"What? No…no…" I blushed and he smiled. "Don't you knock?"

He shrugged and held the file out to me. "Skips' name is Donnie Machelli. Assault and battery, rape, drugs, the list goes on and on."  
"Why did Vinnie bond this guy out?" I interrupted. He stared at me. "Right, continue."

"Been seen at a bar down on Stark Street from time to time. Rumor has it, he's leaving tomorrow morning on the red eye. We need to get this guy now."

"What time do I need to be ready by?"

"Ten."

I looked at my watch. That gave me about five hours to get ready. I looked at the photo that was included in the file. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. If he wasn't a skip, he'd be kind of cute.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Pick you up at nine." He headed for the door.

"Wait!" I said.

He turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Slutty? Casual slutty? Or business slutty?"

"Casual." He said with half a smile.

I nodded and he left.

Four and a half hours later, I was standing in front of my closet, trying to decide on the best dress. I eventually picked the little black dress that came to mid thigh and scooped down to show a little more than modest cleavage. I curled my hair and gave it that thoroughly fucked look and put on lots of make-up. Exactly at nine, there was a knock at my door.

"Babe," he said.

"You like?" I batted my eyelashes at him. _What the hell was I doing?_

"Playing with fire."

I turned and grabbed my purse before I had the chance to say,_ then burn me_. "Ready."

He led me to the Turbo and we took off.

"Bobby and Tank will be inside. Hector's at the bar and Lester and I will be waiting for the skip outside." He gave me the panic button and secured the wire under my right breast. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

I opened the door and strutted to the bar door. The bar itself wasn't too bad for Stark Street taste, being remotely clean and the clientele wasn't too shady. There may have been some drug dealers hanging in the back corner, but who really knows. I spotted the skip sitting at the end of the bar. I strutted up to a couple of seats away from him. I ordered a rum and coke, sighed and flipped my hair which caught his attention.

"Problem?" He asked me.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend." I said, sighing again.

"What happened?" He moved a seat closer.

"Oh, he was boinking the town slut."

"Joyce Barnhardt?"

"You know her?"

He shrugged. "She's not bad."

Ugh.

"Well, I almost shot her."

"That's too bad that you didn't."

"Why's that?"

"Because she hurts beautiful women like you. Donnie Machelli."

"Susie."

He put his hand on my knee. "Is there anything I can do?"

I pretended to look him up and down. "Sure. You want to get out of here?"

"Sure." When I got up, his hands squeezed my ass. I wanted to turn around and kick him in the balls, but refrained and gave a small, flirtatious giggle.

When we got outside, Ranger and Lester grabbed him immediately. As custom with all high-bond skips, I screamed and pretended to not know what was going on. Only when he was safely inside the SUV and headed towards the station would my presence be recognized. Ranger said it cut down on the number of crazies that could come after me.

"You okay, Babe?"

"Fine. That was easier than expected."

"The easier, the better. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

When we got back to the apartment, Morelli was waiting for me. Ranger's phone went off and he slightly grimaced.

I rolled my eyes. "Just answer it."

He looked at me. "You going to be okay?"

I smiled. "Sure. Just peachy."

"Liar."

"She's not going to stop. Women are needy like that." I got out of the car. "You should go see Cameron."

He inclined his head. I took that as a nod. "Later, Babe."

I watched as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey Cupcake. Getting back from a job?"

"Yup. You know me, busy, busy, busy."

"What, no make out session in the car?"

"He needed to go see someone?"

"Jealous?"

"No. Why should I be?"

"I'm sure whoever it is, you wish it was you. Just look at you, standing there, waiting for him to turn around for you." He chuckled a little.

"Are you drunk? High?"

"I might be a little drunk."

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's going to see his _sister_."

He waved a dismissing hand. "Whatever." He stumbled a little.

"Joe, you need to sober up."

"Nah, I'll be good in a minute or two. I need to talk to you."

"What Joe?"

"I wanted you to know that I met someone."

I stared at him. He needed to get drunk to tell me this?

"Good for you, Joe."

"We have a date for tomorrow. And I wanted you to know before it was over the Burg."

"Joe, I hope we can still be friends."

"Sure, Cupcake."

"You want to come up for some coffee?"

"Nah, I got to go."

"You should stay." I put my arm around his shoulder and led him up to my apartment where I dumped him on the couch. Before I could get his shoes off, he had passed out.

While I lied in bed, I thought about the fact that Joe had a date. He actually had a date other than me. I guess this meant that we were taking the permanent break. I really did hope that we could stay friends. We always made better friends than boyfriend/ girlfriend. Sure, the sex was great, but after the whole Julie situation, the relationship had begun to take a turn for the worst. I guess admitting that I loved two men was the nail in that coffin. I sat up and waited for the tears, but they never came. I guess I had grown up and over the relationship enough that I didn't need to cry. Instead I grabbed a Snicker's bar and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. If not, that's okay because it can only go up from here! I hope everyone has a safe and relaxing holiday!

Not mine. Pure fun. Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

"Wake up, Joe." I said, holding a cup of coffee under his nose.

He took a sip of the coffee. "Mmmm."

"You need to leave. I got to go to work."

"Still working for Ranger?"

"Yeah." I crossed my arms. "So?"

"Nothing. Just wondering."

"Oh." Since Joe and I were officially not a couple anymore, he became more mellow about the working relationship that Ranger and I have.

Joe picked up his shoes and slid them on. "Thanks for letting me crash."

"You really weren't in any position to drive last night."

There was an awkward pause. "I guess I'll go then." He said.

"Okay, bye."

We stood there for another moment before he actually left my apartment. I still had mixed feelings about his date. Why did he feel it was necessary to tell me? I didn't really care anymore what he did. We had called it quits about three months ago and I was perfectly fine about him moving on. I guess he needed closure. Maybe. I don't know. I shook off the thoughts for a later time.

After the break with Joe, I decided to go back to work for Ranger. It gave me something to do when the skips were far and few between with some spending money. I had upgraded all of my furniture and Rex is living comfortably I his new castle dome. I even got enough to upgrade my wardrobe to add some Jimmy Choo's.

"Hey Beautiful," Lester said as he came out of the elevator.

"Hi Lester, just off a shift?"

"Yeah," he sighed tiredly.

"Maybe you'll think twice about talking back to Ranger."

"I just state the truth."

I blushed slightly. "He is not wrapped around my little finger."

"Beautiful, if you have seen the look on his face…"

"You know what? Go get me some coffee."

"What? I'm off! Go get your own."

"I believe," I looked at my watch, "that you are still my errand bitch for another twelve minutes. Tick tock." He groaned and headed back upstairs. "There better not be a loogie in there!" I yelled.

"Torturing Santos again, Babe?" Ranger asked as he put a hand on the back of my neck.

"Yeah, I love this." I smiled up at him. "Big skip?"

"Yeah, just dropping off Tank, then I've got some business. Call Tank or the guys if you have any problems."

"No skips to pick up. I'll be on lockdown getting those searches done."

"Proud of you, Babe." He kissed my hair. "See you later."

I watched him get into his Porsche and was brought out of my daydream when Tank called to me. "Going up?" He asked with a smile.

I blushed again. "Yeah."

The day went by extremely slow. By the time the shift ended, I was ready to poke my eyeballs out. At five, I was ready to turn off my computer and head home. When the elevator reached the ground floor, I almost ran into someone.

"Sorry… Hey Jeanne Ellen."

"Hi Stephanie. Is Ranger still up there?"

"Yeah, he should be in his office." I stepped out of the elevator as she stepped in.

"Thanks," she said as the door closes.

I wondered what Jeanne was doing here. Maybe it was personal. Rumor has it, they used to have a relationship. Maybe it was professional and she needed to sharpen up her skills. I shook my head. He wasn't my boyfriend, so why did I care?

I just did.

No there was a reason, I just couldn't think of it.

Or I knew it and wanted to live in denial and didn't want to face it.

I was once again engrossed in my thoughts. When I began paying attention again, I finally noticed all the fire trucks.

"What's going on?" I asked Mr. Woleski.

"You're apartment caught fire again."

Oh my God, Rex!

"I got him," he said. "Mrs. Bestler shot the door in and got him."

Mrs. Bester? She played elevator and walked up and down the halls.

I stood there, watching the destruction until I saw the black SUV.

"You okay, Bomber?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, just dandy."

"Man, looks like it got everything."

I just nodded. "Looks like I'm going to need someplace to stay."

"I'll call Ranger, make sure we have an apartment."

I looked around. "Where is Ranger?"

"What? I'm not good enough?" He joked.

"Bobby, you know I love you, but Ranger usually shows up. I was just curious."

"I was in the area and he had a business meeting."

I nodded. "With Jeanne."

"How did you know?"

"I saw her go up."

He nodded as he dialed. They talked for a moment and then he handed the phone to me. "He wants to talk to you."

I took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Rex?"

Aww, that's so sweet that he remembered my emotional attachment to Rex. "Mrs. Bestler saved him."

"The elevator attendant?" He said, chuckling.

"Stop. She gives the building character."

"I hear you need a place to stay."

"Yeah. I won't stay at my parents. Valerie, Albert and the kids are there. They are getting their house painted."

"Morelli's?"

"He's got a date. I wouldn't want to cramp his style."

"You could stay on four?"

"Okay." I said. "I'll be back with Bobby."

"Try not to blow up the car."

"Har har. Very funny."

"Babe." And then he hung up.

I turned to Bobby. "Take me back to Rangeman."

We grabbed what could be salvaged and headed off. Bobby led me to the open fourth floor apartment and carried my things in. When he left, I headed towards the kitchen. Ella had been in here. The refrigerator was stocked with all my comfort food and extra cartons of Ben and Jerry's from the guys. Boy do they know how to warm a girl's heart. Ella was a godsend.

After eating my fill of ice cream, I went to bed. Sleep did not come so easily. I thought about Jeanne and Ranger again. I wondered what she was doing here. Ranger always offered me his place. Maybe they were up on seven. I didn't want to think of them together let alone together in his apartment.

And there it was. Plain and simple.

I was jealous. And I was jealous because I was in love with him.

Crap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's the next chapter! It's a little short, but I hope you guys enjoy! Read and review! Have a safe and Happy New Year!

Not mine.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I loved him. And it only took three years for me to figure it out. Great. What now? I can't go tell him! I may be a little crazy, but I'm not suicidal.

Deciding that I would once again think about this later, I rolled over and tried to sleep. When I woke up, it was 9:30! Crap! I was going to be late!

I raced through my morning routine and ran all the way to the conference room.

"Nice to see you on time, Babe." Ranger said as I entered the room. One minute early actually.

"You're surprised to see me at all. I don't get up until 10."

He almost smiled at me and continued on with the meeting. Bobby handed me a cup of coffee.

"You're a Godsend." I told him. Ranger looked at us paused. I motioned for him to continue.

I spent most of the meetings daydreaming and taking notes. Thank God I got really good at taking notes on autopilot. This way, I wouldn't have to pay attention, but I knew what was going on. Ranger talked about the skips that were FTA's, or failed to appear for their court date, security systems, routine checks, and new clients that were on the list to be brought in.

The meeting was adjourned when Jeanne knocked on the glass window pane. Ranger left and they entered his office.

"Do you know what's going on with them?" I asked Tank.

"No, do you?"

"What makes you think Ranger would tell me anything?"

"Because he tells you more than everyone else."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe that Tank, Ranger's for lack of better word, friend and right hand thought I was told more. Ranger barely spoke two words, let alone a complete sentence. I went back to my desk to distract me.

About 12:30, I was getting hungry. Ranger and Jeanne were still bunkered down in the office. I decided that I needed some fresh air. I stopped at Cluck in a Bucket, and then headed to the office.

"Hey white girl. We were just thinkin' about lunch, weren't we, Connie?"

"Yep. We sure were."

I placed the bucket down on her desk and took a leg. "Do you think Ranger tells me more than Tank?"

"Sure." Lula said. "I think you're the only one who understands his fine head."

"I don't think I've seen him talk as much as he does around you." Connie added, waving her wing.

I munched on my chicken and thought about this.

"What's with the question?" Lula wanted to know.

"Jeanne Ellen has been visiting him and none of the guys know why."

"WHAT? THAT SLUT IS AT RANGEMAN? She better stay away from my man."

"Calm down, Lula. She's not planning world domination." Connie said. "I wouldn't worry about it. Ranger isn't going to choose her. He looks at her like she's nothing and looks at you like you're lunch."

"How do you know that she's trying to make a pass at him?"

"Rumor has it that Jeanne's regular hook-up got engaged. So she's trying to get back in Ranger's bed."

There was a rumor a while back that Ranger and Jeanne were together. Ranger never confirmed or denied it. I was too scared to ask Jeanne. Plus, she could lie about it.

"My guess is she knew that you were working at Rangeman and decided to meet him there instead of out because she's trying to intimidate you."

"Why would she do that?" I asked Connie.

"Because you're her competition."

"What?"

"Because Ranger sees something in you he doesn't in Jeanne..."

"Yeah," Lula huffed, "humanity."

We snickered at the thought of her being a robot.

"She's not enough woman and you are." Connie finished.

"That may be, but he doesn't want a relationship with me."

"Honey," Lula said, "that man would cut off his dick if that made you happy. He is so wrapped around your finger."

"Hey! Why not go out and catch some skips instead of gossiping about Ranger's dick!" Vinnie yelled from his office.

Connie looked in the coffee mug with pencils. "Son of a bitch!" She took off her shoe and smashed the bug. "Fuck you!"

Vinnie yelled something incoherent and went back to his "business".

"Don't worry about it, white girl. She doesn't stand a chance."

I smiled, picked up my files and headed back to the office to run searches on them when I had a free moment. It wasn't often, but I managed to get a few done a night. I called the insurance company and they would send my check when I sent the proper reports.

I was waiting for a search to be done when an e-mail popped up. There was to be a meeting in five minutes in the conference room. I started to finish up some searches and start others to let them run while we were in the meeting and then headed towards the conference room.

Most of the men trickled in and there was a nervous buzz in the room. The chatter stopped when the door to the conference room opened.

Ranger and Jeanne Ellen were standing there.

Oh boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy. I loved all the reviews!

Not mine, still.

* * *

The entire office turned to look at Ranger and Jeanne. Silence continued to fill the room. A few of the men took quick glances from me to Jeanne and then back again. I guess they were waiting for me to lunge at her and try to pull all her hair out. It was tempting, but I wasn't really going to do it. She was still dressed as Catwoman and it was a little unnerving.

Ranger and Jeanne walked in and he took his usual seat at the head of the table with Jeanne at his right.

No one moved. I mentally rolled my eyes. Babies.

"Jeanne, the floor is yours." Ranger said.

A few jaws dropped at that.

She stood at looked at us, glancing at me more than once.

"Gabriel Fontana. Gun runner, drugs, you name it, it's done. Currently putting roots in Trenton, right over Ramos territory."

"So he'll start another gang war." I said blatantly.

"_She'll_ start another gang war. And we are trying to avoid that, Stephanie."

"Why don't you just clear out the area and have them go at each other, guns blazing. Get some of those crazies off the streets." I said more to myself. Lester smirked.

Jeanne moved on. "Right now, she's still out of the country, but she'll be arriving any day."

"What's the point?"

"She thinks I have something she wants." Jeanne turned to the rest of the group. "She believes that a kilo of her drugs was sent to me by accident. I don't have them and they are currently missing."

"And the cops haven't seen it?" Tank asked.

"Have they, Stephanie?" Everyone looked at me.

They all knew that Joe and I had separated for good this time and that we had decided to stay out of each others way for a while.

"I haven't talked to Joe."

"But you looked so chummy the other night. He was hanging pretty good on you."

My face reddened and I saw Ranger's black face fall firmly back into place.

"He was drunk and we didn't talk about anything important."

Jeanne smirked, and then continued. "As far as I know, no one has seen it. It was shipping, then just disappeared. Gabriel has somehow traced the drugs to me."

Ranger stepped in this time. "Everyone has a file on their desk. Stephanie, run the search. Cal and Hal, talk to your contacts. Lester, Bobby and me will be handling security for Jeanne and Tank, you take point."

We were all shocked. Ranger always took point on security issues like this. I looked up at him, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. "Step up her security system and make sure there is an empty apartment on four for her just in case. We'll meet back here in the morning when we know more.

Everyone filed out quickly and silently. Jeanne followed me out.

"I hope this won't be awkward for you, Stephanie."

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Because Ranger and I are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"So?"

"Well, I don't want to step on any toes if you guys have something going on."

"Nope. Nothing."

"Good, because I plan to spend a lot of time here as well as on seven."

I didn't reply as I reached my cubicle and she continued to Ranger's office, where they were holed up for the rest of the day. I ran my searches and when I was done, I took a copy to his office. When I knocked on the door, I found Ranger and Jeanne sitting very close, looking over taped footage.

"Here's her file."

"Thanks." Ranger said gruffly, without looking at me.

"I, um, have a meeting with the fire department about my apartment, so, I'll be leaving early."

"Fine." He said.

Jeanne smiled bigger this time.

I didn't understand what I did wrong. He was treating me like a leper all of a sudden. Joe was drunk and passed out on the couch. He was acting like we were engaged or something. I missed playful Ranger. I missed the flirting and innuendoes and okay, it's only been two days, but I don't want it going any further. But I missed his amazing kisses the most.

When I reached my apartment, the fire marshal was waiting for me. They had found that the coffee pot was left on below me and caught fire. Finally, one that _really_ wasn't my fault. I took whatever belongings I had which included a few clothes, some shoes and the strong box with all my important information and motored back to Haywood.

I checked my in box when I returned and saw that the guys had gone light on me. There were only a few files. I decided to finish working on the fourth floor and grabbed the files.

I started one of the searches on my laptop and went on a search of my own for some food. The God Ella left me homemade Macaroni and Cheese with the directions printed right on the top. I thanked her and heated it up.

While I was eating, I thought about the revelation I had this morning. I was in love with Ranger. How could that be? Not that I minded, but I didn't even call the man Carlos. Boy did that sound good in my head. Carlos. Caarlos. Carrrlos. I shook my head and moved on. I knew nothing about him and yet, I somehow managed to fall in love with him. He doesn't do relationships, but somehow that doesn't matter.

I was always a little bit unconventional and that was why Joe and I never worked, but was I ready for just a monogamous relationship. Sure I would have the fantastic sex with Ranger, but he wouldn't share his life with me. And that was something I needed. Intimacy besides sex. I guess that was where our relationship status was at an impasse.

I finished the second search at about midnight and I was heading to bed when there was a knock on my door.

"Babe." Ranger said when I opened the door.

**Author's Note(again):** Okay, don't hate me, but I didn't have the energy for the conversation they are about to have. Sorry I'm tired! But hopefully I will be updating shortly!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Okay, I hope this makes up for the last two chapters being such cliffhangers! Enjoy! Review please? I love hearing what you think and it jumpstarts my creative juices!

I will never own anything. I wish I owned Ranger, but don't we all...

* * *

I sighed. "It's late Ranger and I was getting ready for bed."

"Can I come in?"

"It's your building…" I said, moving aside to let him in.

He looked at me for a moment and gave me a half smile. Great, I was amusing him.

I perched myself on the arm of the couch and looked at him. "So, talk."

"What did you find out about Gabriel?"

"You have the report on your desk. Look for yourself."

"Babe."

"Ranger, I'm tired and I would like to go to bed. We can discuss business in the morning." I glanced up at his face and a realization dawned on me. "You don't want to talk about work, do you?"

He shook his head. I waited for him to continue.

"About Jeanne Ellen…"

I held up a hand. "What you two do is none of my business. You are not obligated to tell me anything." And I wouldn't want to know. Just thinking about it gave me the shivers.

"Just like you and Joe?"

"I already explained that. He was drunk and I didn't let him drive home. He spent the entire night passed out on my couch after he told me he met someone." I said, getting a little agitated.

"He met someone?" He seemed a little happy about that.

"Yeah, and he was making sure I knew before it got around the Burg."

"How chivalrous of him."

"He was drunk and almost puked on my shoes. I don't think that really counts."

Ranger chuckled at that.

"So think of me as the US army. Don't ask, don't tell." He full on laughed at the military reference.

"Babe nothing is going on between us." I felt my chest lift a little. "She just wishes."

"But she wants the same things as you do."

"I may have a slightly inflated ego, but I don't think dating myself is what I want."

I chuckled at the thought of Ranger taking himself out for a date. The sex was a little easier to picture and I began to get warm in my nether regions. I went into the kitchen, grabbed two beers and water bottles and handed them to Ranger. I took a pull of my beer. "Then what do you want?" I heard myself ask. Mental head slap.

Ranger looked away for a moment, obviously trying to figure out what to tell me, clearly trying to find a way to let me down easily. I braced myself for the worst.

He took a pull of his beer and began. "I want a woman who understands me. Understands that I can't always tell her everything and will understand why it's hard for me to open up to anyone. I want someone who will push me to the brink of insanity. Who will tell me I'm being a pain in the ass and yell at me. Someone who is sexy without even trying and is even more beautiful when she is."

I nodded and took this all in. Honestly, it could be anyone. It broke my heart a little to think of him with someone else.

When the silence became a little awkward, Ranger excused himself and went back up to seven and I went to bed, but didn't get any sleep.

The meeting in the morning was mostly learning information. I told everyone what I had found. Gabriel was born and raised in Alabama, the second youngest and only girl of five children. She moved overseas when she began her gun running business for security and less chance of discovery. I guess it was hard to be a woman gun runner. She got into the drug business when she met some Columbians on her tour of Italy and they got her to out branch. She sold most of her drugs in random places instead of one cluster of towns. She had drug lords in New Mexico, Massachusetts, Texas, Kansas and Montana. She believes coming to Trenton will be her key into the markets in New York and Manhattan, which were apparently separate. Who knew?

While I was speaking, Jeanne tried to make subtle movements on Ranger. She would graze his arm, move her seat closer, lean back and let her shirt ride up a little. But Ranger didn't take any notice to her and paid close attention to what I was saying. Ha, take that Miss Trampsalot.

Cal and Hal had less than I did. All they could find was that she was coming here and she was pissed off.

When the meeting ended, I saw that I had a new voicemail from Joe. He called to tell me that he had heard that the Fire Marshal was releasing my apartment and that if I needed help repainting that he was offering his services. Kind of like payback for passing out on the couch. I took up his offer. It would be nice to get out of the building and hang out with someone other than the Merry Men. Don't get me wrong, they're awesome, but a girl needs other friends than the hunky men she works with. It leads to a lot of self-combusting.

Over the next few weeks, Joe and I repainted and refurnished my apartment. Thank God for the insurance and the hefty check from Rangeman. I was able to completely update my apartment. It actually looked like an adult lived here. I even bumped up my security with bolts and chains and I even got a new motion sensor from Hector. He still joked about the time I shot up the first one. I look back and laugh about it too.

Ever since that night, Ranger had backed off a little. He would smile and 'babe' me, but somehow it wasn't the same. There were no more stolen kisses and innuendoes. Then the rumor was spreading that Jeanne and Ranger were a couple. A couple of what, I didn't know, but my heart hurt the same. I guess all those things he said he wanted, he somehow saw in Jeanne. But I kept my head high and I thought I was hiding my misery quiet well. Hey, if you knew the man that you loved was in a relationship with someone else, wouldn't you be just a little bit miserable?

I was sitting on my couch, watching Ghostbusters when I heard the locks tumble. I knew it was Ranger before he stepped into the room because no one has tried to break in since the last time it happened and Joe had a key. But he was out of town.

"Looks good, Babe." He said, leaning on the wall.

"Hey Ranger, what's up?"

"I came to see the new digs."

"It's been done for over a week."

He shrugged. I guess Jeanne and him were pretty busy.

"How's Jeanne?"

"Safe."

"I hear that Gabriel is making her final plans to arrive in two days."

He nodded.

"Jeez Ranger, I'd have more fun talking to a brick wall."

He smiled. I rolled my eyes and I headed towards the bedroom.

"I love you." He said.

I stopped cold and turned slowly. "What?"

"I love you."

I was shocked. I had to be dreaming. Ranger would never tell me he loved me.

"I…When…Why…"

"I realized it when I was telling you all the things that I wanted. It dawned on me that I was describing all the things about you that I loved. It scared the shit out of me. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you are the only one I want to love. I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum. Always have and always will."

I was still shocked. "Jea…Jeanne."

"Rumor. I figured that she would be safer if she had me as a boyfriend. But that's as far as it's going. I want you." He walked slowly until he was standing _very_ close to me. "I love you too." I said. He smiled and he put the palms of his hands on my cheeks, stretching his fingers to my temples and into my hair and then he lowered his head until his lips touched mine.

The kiss started out gentle and slow until I groaned into his mouth. He took over and gently slammed me into the wall next to my bedroom door. My hands fisted into his shirt when his tongue touched mine and then it was his turn to groan.

The kiss was broken by the sound of a cell phone going off. It was Ranger's.

"Yo." He said just slightly out of breath. He looked at me and I knew he probably had to go save the world. I unconsciously licked my thoroughly kissed lips.

"You know what? Take care of it. I'm offline until I come back." He turned off the phone and snapped it shut before throwing it into the kitchen. I was shocked. It was the first time that the man in my life put me before work. God, I loved this man.

"Now where were we…."

Oh boy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy. Review please!

Not Mine. Pure fun and enjoyment.

**Warning**: Smut. If you get offended, don't read.

* * *

I awoke to Ranger gently pushing me off of him and onto the mattress. I grabbed onto his left hip before he could dislodge me. "Where are you going?"

"Babe, I gotta go."

"No way. I'm not letting you."

He kissed my shoulder. "I'll be right back."

I was too tired to fight him this time. I just watched him enter the bathroom. I relaxed back into the mattress.

Last night was beyond words. It gave me shivers just thinking about it.

"Now where were we…"

He kissed me and brought my legs around his waist. I moaned as he grounded his hardness into me.

"Ranger, bed. Now. Please." I moaned into his ear when his lips began nipping and licking my neck. He growled and supported my weight in his hands while carrying me off to my bedroom.

He let me gently drop onto the bed. He climbed in next to me and stripped me of my shirt and pants. When he climbed back onto me and continue his assault down my neck, I quickly removed my slipper socks. I raked my hands across his back, reveled in the feeling of his strong muscles underneath my hands and brought up his shirt. His lips left my neck long enough for me to completely remove his shirt. I moaned again just at the feeling of his skin on mine. I moved my hands to the waistband of his cargos before he stopped me.

"Patience…" He said, voice husky.

"No." I replied.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"I've dreamed of having you like this in my bed." I said playfully. "And usually, you're naked. So, no, I won't have any patience to get you naked."

He smiled his wolf smile and climbed off of me. I whined at the loss of his glorious weight. He continued to grin at me as he strip-teased his pants off. I felt myself go even wetter because he was even more beautiful than the average male stripper. My eyes were glued to his hands as they pushed his pants down his hips until they fell to the floor. He stood in front of me, gloriously naked and I was pretty sure I moaned and was dripping.

He climbed back on top of me. He started to kiss my neck again. "Better Babe?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Good." He continued down my neck until he reached my breasts. He flicked open my bra and threw it over his head. His eyes darkened as he took in my hitched breathing and tightening nipples. He lowered his head and kissed the swells before working his way inward to my left nipple. I arched as he took it into his hot mouth. He worked each nipple until it was at its hardest peak and aching. I whined as Ranger worked his way down my stomach until he was inches away from Nirvana.

He gently raised my hips and pulled my underwear down my legs. He sat back on his legs and looked up at me.

Unable to resist him any longer, I opened my legs wider. Ranger growled and crawled back in between my legs. He kissed my lower stomach and the top of my mound. He looked at my wet and throbbing lips and smiled softly.

"So beautiful…" he said. He lowered his head and licked the entire length of my pussy. I moaned loudly and arched into his mouth. His tongue flicked my clit and licked my pussy again. I moaned louder when his tongue went inside and found my g-spot. As soon as his tongue left me, two long, thick fingers filled me again. I clenched my muscles around them and he groaned. He set a slow, tortuous pace and circled my clit with his tongue.

"Please." I gasped.

"Please what?"

"Faster. Please, faster."

He quickened his pace. "Like this?"

I arched into his glorious hand. "Yeah, fuck, like that." I moaned, tightening my hands in his luscious hair.

He continued his fast pace. "Come for me, Babe."

At his words, I climaxed. I screeched his name as my lower body thrashed around until the climax lessened. Ranger kissed his way up my body. He continued to kiss my chin, cheeks, eyelids, forehead and finally my mouth while he slid deep into me. I arched into him and clawed my nails down his back. It was his turn to arch into my fingers.

We were both still panting as Ranger eased himself in and out. I wrapped my legs around his hips to change the angle. He growled deep in his chest when he went further into my wet heat. That was all it took until he lost it. Ranger quickened his pace until he was pounding into me. The orgasm was reaching an all time high, surging from my thighs and I cried out in pleasure. Ranger was two strokes behind me and I heard him roar my name. He collapsed on top of me and I reveled in his delicious weight.

After a few minutes, Ranger shifted his weight onto his forearms. He brushed a sweaty curl out of my face. "I love you, Babe."

I smiled. "I love you too."

We made love until the sun peeked through the blinds, where we finally collapsed from exhaustion.

The sound of the toilet flushing brought me back from my reverie. The door opened and Ranger was wearing a smile.

And _only_ a smile.

I looked down. "Ready for more?"

He nodded then pounced on my bed.

There was a crazy gun runner on the way to Trenton, but none of that mattered right now. Not Jeanne, not the Merry Men, the government, my mother, Joe, Joyce Barnhardt, Lula and Connie or any other crazy person in my life. What did matter that I was with the man that I loved. The rest of the world could wait a day.

Or two.

Better make it three.

Oh hell, we'll play it by ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy! Please Review!

Not mine.

Slight smut/ dirtiness...

* * *

I felt the water hitting my skin and the warm body behind me. His lips were on my neck and shoulder and his hands were caressing my hips and the sides of my stomach. I moaned and let my head fall back on his shoulder. He embraced me in his strong arms and I covered his hands with mine, fascinated with distinct difference between our skin colors. His hand went lower and brushed my clit. I moaned.

"Cupcake? Are you in here?" I heard Joe yell from the family room.

Shit. I looked back at Ranger, who had his blank face on. Clearly he didn't like Joe just popping in and I wasn't too pleased myself. "I'll get him out of here and we can continue." I kissed him with lots of tongue and he melted into me. When he was thoroughly distracted and kissed, I stepped out and grabbed a towel.

I caught Joe right before he opened the bathroom door and led him back to the living room. "What is it Joe?"

"I have been trying to call you all day."

"Turned my phone off."

"Oh, well that explains it…"

I crossed my arms. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy."

"Need some help?" His eyes darkened.

I backed away. "No thanks." I don't think Ranger or Joe would like the other one being in my shower.

"Is there a real reason that you are here or are you just doing random checks?"

"I need to talk to Ranger. Have you seen him? Tank said he was offline."

"Nope. Not me."

"Come on, Steph, it's important."

"Sorry. It's just me and Rex here."

Joe scooted passed me and went into my bedroom. Thank God Ranger was a neat freak and cleaned all of his clothes off the floor, the lampshade, and the door handle. I don't know how the hell he did it, but he's got aim outside the bed, the shower, and the kitchen.

He turned around and looked at me.

"What? Did you think I had him chained to the bed?" Hmm, good idea for later. I pointed towards the door. "Out."

He sighed and started to leave. "If you see him, can you tell him to call me?"

"Sure, if I see him."

He left and I ran back to the shower.

"Babe, why didn't you tell Morelli I was here?" He asked when I had rejoined him.

"Because he asked me if I had seen you. Technically I didn't see you. But if he asked if you were in my shower ready to make me scream, then it would be two completely different things.

He wolf grinned at me. "Scream, huh."

"Yeah, anything less would be depressing." I said playfully.

He knelt down and grabbed my thighs. "Well, lets get you screaming." He started his work.

And then I screamed.

Two hours later when we were squeaky clean and well fed, Ranger and I were relaxing in front of the TV. I had cuddled into his side and Ranger had an arm draped over my shoulders.

"This is nice." He said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I don't know if this is going to work for me." He said after a long pause.

I sat up. "What?"

"Babe…" he was smiling.

"I was just a good time? A plaything? A hooker substitute?"

"No, babe…"

"So you just want to forget the last few fantastic hours? I mean, I don't remember the last time I had so many amazing orgasms and you just want to forget it."

"BABE!" he said, grabbing my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. "I only meant its going to look weird if I am always here instead of with Jeanne, who is supposed to be my girlfriend."

"So, what, you want me to move back to four?"

"No, there's no room."

"But…"

"I think you should move onto seven. We can say that someone broke in or a firebomb ruined your apartment again and say you're going back to four."

"But really put me on seven? You think that's going to work?"

"I can't be without you, Stephanie, but I need to keep up appearances."

"You're not really going to be having sex with Jeanne, are you?"

"No, Stephanie, you're the only woman for me."

"Good, cause you're the only man for me. Even if you are an ass."

"What?"

"You made me think that we were breaking up!" My voice was starting to rise.

"You wouldn't let me finish!" He was smiling again.

"You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were going to break up with me!" I was pacing in front of him. "I mean, you tell me you love me, make love to me, and then say it wasn't working? What am I supposed to think?"

Ranger got up on his feet, still smiling. "You're right, babe. And anger is sexy on you."

I glanced down at his growing erection.

"Oh no, you're not going to get any help from me about that thing."

He smiled bigger and paced towards me. I kept backing up until I hit a wall. He placed his hands on either side of my head and began placing hot, open mouthed kisses on my jaw. "Come on, Babe," he whispered when he got to my ear. "They say make-up sex is the best kind."

I moaned.

We were sadly interrupted when there was a pounding on my door. Ranger grabbed his gun and opened the door. I raised my eyebrows when Tank walked in.

"Ranger, something's happened." He said.

"What is so important?"

"Gabriel got past customs. She's on her way here from JFK. She'll be here tonight."

I knew that Gabriel was being held at customs, but we never thought that she would be let go so early. We had a guy on the inside dragging his feet. I guess he stalled as long as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoy. Please, as always review. Let me know whats awesome, what sucks and how I could make it better. It's because of the awesome reviews and constructive criticism (within reason) that I continue to write.

Not mine. Won't ever be. Pure fun. Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Tank took a seat on the couch. "I know you said you were offline, but I figured this was important enough."

I looked over at Ranger. He was trying to keep his cool. I figured it was either because we were interrupted or because Gabriel was bringing an all out drug war to the streets of Trenton.

I thought they were neck in neck.

Ranger looked over at me. "I guess you need to move in now, babe."

"How are you going to do it? Are you going to send a Molotov cocktail through a window?"

"It's the easiest."

I sighed.

"Babe, we have to."

"Well, can I at least grab my shoes first? I don't want to replace them _again_."

He smiled softly. "Of course."

"I'll be ready in a minute." I headed towards my bedroom. I couldn't believe it. In two days, Ranger went from not being a relationship guy to moving in with him. Well, it was only temporary until the threat was defused. Then I guess I would move back into my apartment. The thought of living here without Ranger made my stomach drop and I couldn't but feel a little bit sad. I grabbed a few Rangeman uniforms, jeans, t-shirts, nice pants and shirts, and a few dresses. I walked over to my dresser drawers and piled every pair of comfortable underwear and sexy Victoria Secret underwear into another bag. Ranger would smile to know I needed just a bag for my underwear (okay, my bathroom bag was in there too). I blushed at the thought of Ella washing the underwear, knowing she would know why I was wearing them.

Maybe I can go to Mom's and do laundry.

I grabbed the other bag, the dress bag, the shoe bag and headed back out to Tank and Ranger. Ranger reached me first and grabbed the two bags and the shoe bag while Tank grabbed the dress bag and Rex. Looks like I have to grab my purse. It's nice to have sexy, burly men around.

When we got to the car, I saw Manny and Zero drive up. They lit the bottle and threw it into my window.

Ranger put an arm around me. "Don't worry, babe, the fire department has already been called."

I shrugged and got into the passenger seat of the Porsche.

Ranger climbed in after me. "Babe? You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess it's just weird being apart of burning down my apartment."

He smiled his 200 watt smile. "Seeing it from the other side?"

I smiled back at him. "Yeah, you could put it that way."

I wanted to ask him what would happen after Gabriel was gone, but I chickened out. I guess it was better to skirt around the idea of me moving in, permanently. Well, more permanently than pretending to live on four, but actually live on seven because Ranger can't sleep without me but we can't go public because he's kind of "dating" Jeanne and it would look bad for all of us.

"I smell smoke, babe."

"Just thinking."

"Want to share?"

I chickened out again. "Wondering what our next move is."

"Tank set up a meeting. We'll be conferencing with the guys as soon as we get there."

"Everyone is waiting on us? Ranger, you're never late." I playfully clucked at him.

"Babe." He smiled at me.

Ten minutes later, when we reached Haywood, Ranger and Tank went to grab the bags. We stepped into the elevator and Ranger pushed five.

"But, shouldn't we put these away?" I asked him.

"No time, Babe."

I didn't get a chance to reply before the doors dinged open. Ranger, Tank and I walked down the hallway towards the conference room. Bobby, Lester, Hal, Cal, Jeanne, Manny and Zero all looked up when we entered. Jeanne gave me a death glare and I smiled back at her. It was way too hard to hide the smile form non-stop orgasms.

Life was good.

"What do we have?" Ranger asked Lester.

"Gabriel was spotted an hour ago, driving towards Trenton. ETA is about two hours. We're going to have to keep Jeanne under constant surveillance when she leaves the building. Most likely Gabriel is going to be checking out all your haunts and you have to have protection. Don't be a maverick." He said to Jeanne.

What we knew was that Gabriel was an up and coming threat as a drug dealer and gun runner. She was pissed off because she believes that Jeanne has her drugs that were sent before her, under customs surveillance and they had mysteriously disappeared. Now most likely, she would be coming after Ranger because Jeanne has taken extra precautions to be seen with him for her minions. The plan was that she was going to go after Ranger to get to Jeanne. But what she didn't know was the Merry Men and the arsenal they had built up.

Not only were the Merry Men of Trenton going to be shutting her down, but many men from Miami, Boston and Atlanta will be helping out as well. They were arriving completely under the radar and were in safe houses up and down the Point Pleasant Beach. Rangeman didn't want another drug lord on the streets as much as the police, who we were working with. As long as it wasn't Joe, I was good.

Ranger nodded. "Jeanne, stay on four and only go out when necessary. We want her to make the first move. We can go from there."

"What about Stephanie? There's no more room at the inn." Jeanne said patronizing.

"Stephanie will be staying with me."

Jeanne's big, fat mouth stayed shut after that. Ha, score one for me. She glared at me until Ranger let everyone go.

"Stephanie, can I speak to you for a moment?" Jeanne asked in the nicest, fake way.

Ranger gently squeezed my shoulder. "Come up when you guys are done."

She waited till everyone cleared the room. "I have to hand it to you, Stephanie. You did it."

"Did what?"

"You got the attention of the great Manoso."

"Jealous?"

"I would be. But he always comes back to me."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Remember the deal with DeChooch?"

"Sure. What about it?"

"Why do you think he ran so fast out of your apartment before the afterglow settled in?"

"That was you…?"

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, you see I had this really bad itch…"

She didn't need to continue. I fought the urge to throw up and punch her in the face. Instead I kept my version of the blank face on. "Well, it's good to know who got my sloppy seconds. Say, by any chance did he do anything differently with you that time?" Burg-girl bitch here I come. Bring it on. She paled a little and I knew I was right. "That's what I thought. I wouldn't count on him coming back this time." I started towards the door. "It doesn't matter who or what he did before me. I hope this doesn't put any dampers on your plans, Jeanne, because I plan to spend _a lot_ of time on seven." I could here the men still in the control room clapping and I blushed a little. And with an extra swing in my hips, I headed toward the elevator and up to my man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Boy, am I on a roll or what? Read and review!

Not mine, slight smut. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

When I reached seven, I opened the door and tossed my keys in the silver dish on the sideboard; Ranger was standing with the refrigerator door open. After grabbing us both a bottle of water, he shut the door and smiled at me.

"Proud of you, Babe." He said.

I blushed. "The guys told you, huh."

He nodded. "They're worse than your Grandma and the rest of the little old ladies of the burg."

"Well, someone had to protect your honor."

I squealed as he grabbed me and sat me up on the counter, which sat at a _very_ good level. Hmmm, good to know. Ranger stepped in between my legs. "My honor, huh." He kissed my neck.

"Yeah," I lowered my head. "She said things."

"Things… Babe, you're going to have to be more specific."

I looked up into his concerned brown eyes. "It doesn't matter." I sighed.

"It obviously matters to you to make you so upset." He cupped my face with his left hand and caressed my cheek. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"Did you really go to Jeanne after DeChooch?" I asked him.

He stiffened. "Babe…"

"Its okay, Ranger, whatever happened before us officially getting together doesn't matter."

"No, it does matter. Babe, we were always careful and I always got checked. God only knows what Jeanne had."

I relaxed into the palm of his hand. "I love you. Nothing matters except the present and the future." I reached my arms around his neck and drew him into me for a slow burning kiss. He placed his forehead to mine as we tried to catch our breath.

"Come on, Babe, let's go to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

He wolf grinned. "Neither am I."

I screeched as he fireman carried me to the bed. He tossed me onto the bed and sighed.

"What?"

"You have no idea how many time I have fantasized about you in my bed." He smiled. "All of them were with you naked." We clawed at each other's clothes and when we were both naked, he shoved two fingers inside of me. I moaned and arched into his hand. "This is so much better than the fantasy." He whispered in my ear.

I may have moaned louder.

The next morning, Ranger woke up at five-thirty and we made love again before he got ready for work. We were meeting our police liaison later today and I wanted to stop by the bonds office before that.

"Hey white girl, what's new?"

"Yeah, we heard you were living at Haywood again."

Oh if they only knew.

"So what happened?" Lula asked.

"Firebomb." I said, shrugging.

"Another one? Girl, you need to get Batman to scare the shit outta your skips."

"I'm fine without Batman scaring them."

"You sure? Cause this is the second time in months."

"I'm sure."

"Well, maybe you could you use that excuse to get that fine ass to your apartment."

I blushed.

"Ooh, Connie, looks like she don't need an excuse to get Batman into her bed."

"Is that true?" Connie asked.

I shrugged again and avoided the question. "You got any skips for me?"

"Just Mooner."

I took the file and turned to Lula. "You riding shotgun?"

"Sure, I don't wanna miss another Gilligan's Island marathon."

Lula and I headed towards to McDonalds and then to Mooner and Dougie's house.

"So you going to dish? Is it all that and a bag of chips?"

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "And add some dip."

"Girl… What about Jeanne?"

"Work, but don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed. Who do you think keeps all your secrets, white girl?"

"Thanks, Lula."

I knocked on Mooner's door.

"Dudette, what's shakin'?" He said when he opened the door.

"Mooner, you forgot your court date."

"No way. I wrote it down and everything." He started searching. "Dougie where's that paper?"

"You mean the one that was on the table last week?"

"Yeah."

"Was it green?"

"Yeah!"

"I used it for pizza, man."

Mooner smacked his forehead. "Yeah, I wrote it on a twenty and forgot to write it on a piece of paper."

"Why did you…? You know what? Let's go."

"Right behind you." Mooner closed the door and hoped into the back of the Firebird.

After taking Mooner back to court and getting him re-bonded, I headed back to Haywood. When I reached the conference room, I saw Ranger and Jeanne talking. Well, more like Ranger was talking and Jeanne was turning paler by the second.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked Lester.

"Ranger and Jeanne are talking."

"I can see that, wiseass. What about?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sure it has something to do with the confrontation from last night."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why does Jeanne look like hell?"

Tank, Lester and Bobby snickered.

"It was a work of genius." Bobby said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, we set her alarm to go off every five minutes starting at two and so she couldn't call anyone to shut it off, we glued her phone to the cradle." Lester said, laughing.

"What about her cell phone."

"We know that number, so we didn't pick up."

I looked at them and then burst out laughing.

"You guys are the best."

Tank brought me into a hug. "Hey, mess with Bombshell, mess with the whole band of Merry Men."

I blushed. "Thanks, Big Guy."

Lester put an arm around my neck. "Yeah and because we love you so much, we're going to let that little nickname pass."

I blushed again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Okay, sorry for the slightly long wait. I am currently having problems with my laptop and is taking it to get fixed on Monday (probably Tuesday). I' m on the family computer, so this might be the last chapter until I get my laptop back! Sorry for the inconvience. I don't want to let anyone down on this! I am going to try to squeeze one more out before I return to school, so hopefully this isn't the last one for a while... Thanks for all the avid readers and keep reviewing!

Not mine, sadly, will never be.

* * *

Ranger turned around and smiled at me. He told Jeanne to go and motioned me into the conference room.

"Babe." He said, smiling. I guess that meant, how long have you been standing out there.

"Not long. What were you and Jeanne chatting about?"

He smiled wider. "Just telling her that should be more careful around my employees or she'll be looking for another security team."

I narrowed my eyes. "You told her to stand off, didn't you?"

His smiled faltered a little. "Babe."

"Damn it, Ranger…"

"Babe, she attacked you."

"And I took care of it. I don't need big, bad Ranger fighting my battles for me. I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself."

"I just wanted to help."

"Yeah and you helping hinders my independence, not to mention makes it look like I need my boyfriend fighting for me. That's why it didn't work out with Joe."

As soon as I said those words, I wanted to take them back. I tried to talk, but nothing came out of my mouth. Ranger bristled.

"Not fair."

I stood there, mouth agape. And then I did what I do best.

I ran.

It was a full five minutes before I realized that I had made it back to my old apartment. My old apartment. God, I was there for one day and Ranger's penthouse is more of a home than my apartment had felt in years. My heart was literally shattering and I was unable to stop it. I had run out on the best relationship of my life in less than a week. Great job, Plum. You just ruined the rest of your life. He hates you know. I moaned and rested my head on the pillow of the couch and closed my eyes.

"You ran, Babe."

I looked over at Ranger. His face was guarded and he was relaxing against the wall.

"I ran." It was all I could say.

"You want to tell me why?" Wow, either he was trying to keep his cool or he was pissed off. Usually Ranger just barks, 'explain'.

"I…I… You were right."

He raised his eyebrows.

"It wasn't fair to compare you to Joe. I'm sorry. Thank you for defending me. It was a nice gesture."

"Babe, don't roll over."

I was stunned. "I…What?"

"Don't just roll over like that."

"But it wasn't fair…"

"I should be the one apologizing to you. You're right. I was acting like Morelli."

I was doing my best impression of a fish.

"I shouldn't have intervened like that. You can hold your own. God knows I've seen it a thousand times to know it. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive. You go by instinct and you did what you thought was best."

He nodded and put his head down. After a moment he looked up at me through his lashes. "There is one question."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you really think I'm big and bad?" He was wearing a wolf smile.

"Well, the big part I'm sure…The bad?" I smiled back at him and he pounced.

An hour later, Ranger was sitting with his back on the edge of the couch with me cuddled into his chest on top of him, my head on his shoulder.

I raised my head to look at him. "Wait, what about the meeting?"

He kissed my shoulder. "Tank covered it."

"Wait…"

"You are more important than any skip, any contract, any future client and certainly more important than Jeanne."

For the third time today, I was doing my award winning fish expression.

"Babe." He smiled softly and pushed a curl behind my ear.

"You shouldn't be putting your business on hold for me."

"I would put my life on hold for you."

"Ranger, I'm not worth…"

"Babe, don't. You are worth it."

I leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips.

Until the moment was ruined by the shrill of both our phones.

"Talk." Ranger barked.

"What?" I yelled. "Yeah, he's here."

We both listened and turned to each other. At the same time, we snapped our phones shut. Ranger lifted an eyebrow.

"Bobby was looking for you. Yours?"

"Jeanne is missing."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hi, my name is Liz and I have writer's block. I just wanted everyone to know that I am still writing this story, but it's coming really slow. I am not abandoning it and I actually have a lot of ideas for it, but can't seem to get them all down the way I want to. Hopefully the block will pass and everything will return to normal, but in case it doesn't, I'm letting everyone know what's up. Thanks to all of you who continue to read and enjoy. And thanks to concetta33 who pointed out that I had firebombed the apartment and then she was there...love it when I find out I have inconsistencies! So let me know what you think! (it's sad that this is almost as long as the chapter!)

Not mine

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing?" I asked.

"She went out to get something from her apartment with her guard, but somehow she lost them. And now she's fallen off the grid completely." He started to pull on his pants. "Babe, why did you run here?"

"What?"

"We firebombed your place two days ago."

I looked around. Huh, I didn't even notice. I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to go somewhere else that I felt safe."

He looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, Babe."

"Where did you think I was going to go? My mother's? This and Haywood are the only places I have felt safe."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not even at Morelli's?"

I thought about this for a second. "Maybe a little, but never truly safe."

Smiling, he reached over and grabbed me into a hug. "Babe," was all he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's go save the world, Batman."

When we got to the office, the men had already assembled.

"Explain." Ranger barked.

"She was going back to her apartment and the crew behind her lost her." Lester said, looking at Cal and Hal.

"We don't know what happened. One minute she was there, the next she wasn't."

The next few hours we spent strategizing our next move. Well, they were strategizing. I was daydreaming.

"Babe, you know this is the only way I can keep you safe." He said between delicious kisses to my neck and shoulders. After a hard day, I decided to relax in the tub.

Ranger decided to join me.

"I know, I don't like it, but I know."

His hands trailed up my thighs. "It's only our last option. Things may not escalate to that."

I moaned as his hand reached my inner thigh. "But what if it does?"

"Then we handle it. Do you really want to continue this conversation?"

"No, not really."

"Good." He nibbled on my ear as his hands went higher…and higher…and _ohmygod!_

The next morning, I was feeling a little guilty. Jeanne was missing and Ranger and I just had a night of mind blowing sex. Not that I really wanted to find Jeanne, but no one was helping her and I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

Ranger had gone to work early, and I was currently lying in my thinking position. They didn't need me at the meeting and honestly, I'd rather stay up here on the glorious bed than go over strategies again. It was nice to be included, but today was overkill.

I finally decided to make an appearance, finding there was nothing else to think about. It was a strange feeling. With Joe, I thought about every aspect of our relationship. But with Ranger, I could just _be_.

"Hey, Babe." He said with a smile.

"Hi."

"Bored?"

Man, did he know me. I nodded.

"I have some searches that you could run."

I thought about it. It was better than boring meetings.

"Anything is better than meetings." Lester said.

Whoops, guess I said that out loud.

Ranger smiled and was about to answer when his phone rang.

"Yo," he said. A few words were said and then he put the phone on speaker.

"Hello boys." The voice said. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"What do you want?" Ranger asked.

"You know what I want. And if I don't get it, your girlfriend does." We heard Jeanne scream in the background.

"Why Jeanne?"

"Oh, Carlos, I think you heard me wrong. I said your _girlfriend_. Jeanne is not your girlfriend." Ranger stiffened next to me and she laughed. "Did you really think I was that stupid? I'm guessing yes. I'm willing to make a trade. The drugs for Jeanne and I'll stay away from your precious Stephanie."

Ranger didn't say anything.

"You have forty-eight hours." And then she hung up.

No one moved. We all just sat there, unblinking.

"What should we do, Boss?" Tank asked.

Ranger looked at me. "No way."

"Babe, come on."

"No! I'm not doing it!"

"What?" Lester asked.

"He wants to move me into a safe house!"  
"Oh, that's not going to go over well." Bobby said.

"Babe, you need to be safe."

"I know, but I can do it here."

"Who knows how long before she comes looking for you?"

Hal walked in. "I'm guessing not long. We got a present." He handed him a folder.

Ranger sighed and handed me the contents.

I looked at the photograph.

It was Jeanne.

She wasn't looking too good, in fact…

"She's dead, Babe." Ranger said, finishing my thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. I think the writer's block is gone, but who knows. About the other story I'm writing, Prince Charming and My Should be Prince Charming. I know you're anxiously waiting for the next part, but I want to (in theory, but it always changes) finish this one before moving on to the next part. So it may not be written for a while (or I may have a complete breakthrough and write it tomorrow!). I just wanted everyone to know that I am finishing it and not to worry. Anyway, enjoy and review!

Not mine.

* * *

Everyone sat quietly while I continued to stare at the pictures.

'Babe, you're going to drive yourself crazy looking at those."

"I don't know what it is…"

"What are you talking about?"

I didn't answer him.

"I think she's on to something…" Lester said.

"It looks…" I sighed.

"It looks like what?" Tank asked.

Okay, let's work this out. It's a picture of Jeanne. Well, duh, she was being held hostage. Or was she? I mean, Ranger's men are the best and so is Jeanne. I've tried to lose many Merry Men caravans and it's pretty hard to do. Especially if he has a car in reserves.

"Who was the second car?"

"What?"

"The second car? You always have one for protection and then another unseen."

"Woody and Zero."

"Did they see her go missing?"

"Where is this coming from? Do you think my men helped her to escape?"

"No, this just feels funny. Doesn't it? I mean, right after she calls we get a folder full of photos? It seems odd."

"What are you thinking?"

What was I thinking? "Did you tell Jeanne that she had two tails or the one?"

"Just one."

"Well what did they say happened?"

"They said she drove to her apartment where they waited and she never came back out."

What did that mean? I thought about it. Was it possible that she had snuck out without the men seeing? Of course it was. Anything was possible when you're Catwoman.

Now what was I saying? I looked back at the pictures.

They looked…

A light bulb went off. They looked _posed_.

No, it couldn't be.

Was Jeanne part of the set up?

I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. I guess I had some explaining. Getting an idea, I raced towards my desk. I grabbed the folders I was looking for and headed back. When I got back, everyone had a raised eyebrow.

"What are you thinking, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"Okay, try to follow me. Jeanne came here for help. She decided that she couldn't take care of herself. Why? She could get anyone, but she chose Ranger."

"Because he's the best." Lester said.

"True." And boy was he. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed. "But I'm sure she has her own fleet of security. She's the female Ranger. She needs as much protection as he does.

"And then Gabriel. She's supposed to be this big bad ass and no one knows nothing about her. My money's on if I dig farther, that she doesn't even exist."

"But you found out that information on her." Tank said.

"Yeah, basic stuff. Any idiot can put that on there."

They all looked at me. "What are you saying?" Ranger asked.

"I think Jeanne is in on it."

The men stared. I think they thought I'd grown an extra head.

"She couldn't have."

"Why not? It all fits. She was the only one that knew about us. I don't think anyone here would be so interested to help her. Even my mother pressured me to go back to Joe after we got together. Nothing escapes the Burg."

"Babe, just because she has some crazy thing for me, this is a little far fetched."

I stared back at them.

"You don't believe me."

"Babe, come on."

I was shocked. Ranger, who apparently loved me, thought I was crazy. The guys I could understand, but Ranger?

"Admit it Ranger, you don't!"

"Well…"

"I don't believe this. So you'd rather believe some drug lord who may or may not exist killed her?"

Ranger just looked at me.

"It's probable, not possible." Lester said.

"She's Jeanne. She does everything by the book." Tank added.

No one believed me.

"She couldn't have gone off her rocker?"

They again just stared. I never thought I would see the day where the Merry Men didn't believe me. Ranger took the pictures from me and stared at them. After twenty minutes, he dismissed the guys.

"What's your plan?" He asked me.

"What?"

"What's your next move?"

"I think we should give into the demand."

"Why?"

"Bring Jeanne out of the woodwork."

"We still won't be able to prove it."

"Sure we can."

"How?"

"I have to disappear."

"What?"

"Assume that she's doing this to get back at you. Once we meet the demand, she's not going to have anything to bargain with. I am the only thing standing in her way. You.

"She came here, hoping that you would protect her and eventually give into her womanly wiles. What she didn't count on was you professing your love for me. She figures with me out of the way, it sets her plan back into motion."

He thought about this.

"You believe me now?"

"Yes."

A whoosh of air came out of my lungs. "What made you change your mind?"

He smiled. "You. You're right, this all feels too convenient."

"Then why did you dismiss the guys?"

"Because this is your show. Whether you want to include them is up to you."

"I want to, but what I'm about to suggest is pretty risky."

He sat down in his chair and brought me over. "You know I like risk, Babe." He said, nibbling on my ear.

Boy did I.

"So what's the plan?"

I bit my lip. He wasn't going to like this.

"Babe." He put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I have to die."

* * *

I know, sucky place to end, but we've come full circle and I'd like to start back in the present on a new chapter! Okay, enough from me! Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Okay, enjoy! Sorry, this got out a little later than I wanted to...

Not mine

* * *

"No. No way."

"Well, it wouldn't be _real_." I said, rolling my eyes in a typical Burg fashion.

"No, it's too risky. Something could go horribly wrong."

I pouted at him. "You just said you liked risk."

"Risking you is asking too much."

"We'd do it in a controlled situation. It would be safe."

He knew that I would do everything in my power to make it as safe as I could. He probably also knew that he would do what he was doing and then some, just to make sure I was okay.

"Well do you have any ideas?" I asked him

He sighed. "I don't like this."

I leaned back into him. "I don't either."

"What do we do?"  
"We can't let her keep this up. Either way, one of us is going to get killed."

He held me closer, which symbolized that he'd rather it was her than me. I did too.

After a few minutes, he looked up and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to need a disguise."

"So?"

"I know just the person." He grabbed my hand and we made our way to the garage. Ranger opened my door to the Turbo before jogging around to the other side. He was talking quietly on his phone.

"Okay, where are we going?"

"New York."

"New York? Why?"

"My sister, Cameron, she's a costume designer. She can help."

I raised my eyebrows. He wanted me to meet his family?

"Sure Babe," he said, clearly reading my thoughts. "Why wouldn't I want you to meet my family?"

I just shrugged. He was a loner. I knew that he had family, but I thought he kept them away like he does with Julie and did with me.

The fact that Ranger and I are in a relationship made my insides feel warm and fuzzy. I smiled for no apparent reason. Damn, I turned into one of those giddy relationship girls that gets all giggly at the name of her boyfriend.

I giggled. Ranger and boyfriend in the same though made me laugh. Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Want to share?"

"Not really."

He smiled his 'amused' smile and shook his head at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

For the rest of the ride, I fell into a deep slumber. Clearly trying to scheme against Jeanne was making me tired.

"Wake up Babe," Ranger said quietly in my ear. "We're here."

I groaned and stretched. When I looked at Ranger, his eyes were dark.

"Jeez, when aren't you horny?"

"When you're not around." He said, shrugging. Hmm, information to the enemy.

We made our way to Cameron's apartment. Ranger had only knocked once when the door flew open.

"Carlos! Mama has been asking about you for weeks." She slapped him upside the head. "Shame on you for not calling."

"Jesus, I called her last week."

"Last week? I call her every day!"

"You're the good child."

"Yeah, I guess I am." She turned to me. "And you must be Stephanie."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally put a face with a name. Carlos never shuts up about you."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows and I swear he blushed.

"Well come in, come in. You're going to have to pardon the mess. It's so hard to bend down these days." She mindlessly rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Oh, how far along are you?"

"Oh God no, I'm not pregnant. This is a research project for a friend of mine. I'm getting reactions from different people. I'm the single mother." She lifted her shirt and showed me the fake stomach. "She had to borrow it from the local high school." She turned and headed for the closet. "And so are you."

"What?"

"You need a disguise? This is a disguise."

"No. No, no, no!"

"Come on, Babe. It's not like you're going to have to cut off an arm."

I sighed. "There's got to be another way."

"We're doing your plan and this is part of the plan. Please? For me?"

I sighed again. He knew that I couldn't resist his please. The for me made it excruciating. "Fine, but you're helping me strap this bad boy on."

He smiled. "Babe."

Many Velcro straps later, I emerged with the fake pregnant belly and blonde wig. I also put brown contacts to hide the blue eyes.

Ranger stared at me. "You're beautiful."

"I look pregnant."

He just smiled.

"Don't get any ideas mister. There will be no pill missing or condom hole punching."

"Babe." He eyed his sister who was snickering.

"I'm just saying." And I'll never admit it, but I thought about having Ranger's baby. It scared me at first, but after a few minutes, I almost wanted one. I tamped those down and put those feelings towards Rex.

I decided that it was best to keep the men well informed. It was better that they thought I was alive than having to come back from the dead. It was going to be hard enough coming back to my parents and friends. They each hugged me and told me that they would all be taking tours of Stephanie guarding while I was at the Batcave.

The Batcave. Ranger decided that this was the safest place for me to be. We were convinced that she knew about every house. Ranger also told me that he was planning on taking me there soon, even if Jeanne wasn't going crazy. It was a good deal.

"Are you ready, Babe?"

I nodded, I didn't think I could talk I was so nervous.

"Okay, it's just down the street. Make sure everything is in place."

"I will Ranger, don't worry. I can do this in my sleep."

He took my face in his hands. "I worry about you. It's my prerogative as your boyfriend."

I snickered.

"What?"

"You said boyfriend and you didn't break out in a sweat."

"You know, there's still time to see me sweat." He wolf grinned.

I shivered.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

And he kissed me. It felt as if he was trying to show me how much he loved me in one kiss. When we came up for air, he placed his forehead on mine and continued to stare at me.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay."

"I'll be right around the corner waiting, Babe." I nodded and got into my SUV.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Again, sorry for the bad cliffie. I really didn't have the next part yet and I wanted to get something out and keep my promise of posting sometime today! The next chapter is going to pretty much summarize the prologue and move on from there.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, sorry, I was planning to get this out yesterday, but my best friend decided to come up for a visit! I hope you enjoy and I'm writing the next chapter as we speak!

Not mine.

**Warning**: Cute and fluffy with a side of slight angst.

* * *

The plan went without a hitch. The car blew up, everyone thought I was dead, well except Joe, but he always has a problem. Ranger took me to the Batcave.

"This is it?" I said when we pulled up.

He chuckled. "What did you expect, Babe? Fifty foot fences and moats?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Instead it was a beautiful colonial house that had its own private beach. Remember playing Life? The colonial house? It was like that but with more windows and a lot more house.

"Ranger, it's beautiful." I said as we walked through the foyer. I don't think I shut my mouth the entire tour.

"Oh, good, Stephanie dear, you're here." Ella said, coming out of the state of the art kitchen.

"Hi Ella."

"Babe, Ella's just dropping off some meals. Don't get any ideas about desert."

"Don't let desert cross the threshold, Batman?"

He wolf grinned at me and I went damp.

"Don't worry, I sneaked some pie." Ella told me when Ranger went to take a call from the control room. She looked between Ranger and me. "I'm so glad you two finally got together. You do wonders for him. He's changed so much."

I must have looked confused because she continued.

"In all my years working for Rangeman, I have never seen such a change in him. Ever since he met you, he laughs more, he jokes more, he talks more, his bad moods were father between and I think he's even worked less. All because of you.

"He loves you that he'd do just about anything for you."

I looked over at Ranger, who was still talking. He looked up and winked at me.

"The feeling is mutual, Ella."

She gave a light squeal, hugged me and went back to the kitchen.

"What were you two girls whispering about?" He asked, encircling me in his arms.

"Just girl stuff." I looked down. "Okay, Batman, time for the belly to come off."

"Really Babe, you do look beautiful."

"Nice try. Start unvelcroing."

He smiled and began his work. When he was done, he placed his hand on my stomach. "What do you think about kids, Stephanie?"

Uh-oh, full name. That means complete seriousness necessary. I thought about it for a moment. What did I think about kids? They were nice when they weren't mine. I liked being around my nieces and loved the fact that they could go home at night. But these would be mine and would need me twenty-four seven.

No, they wouldn't be mine. They'd be _ours_. They'd need _us_.

I looked up at Ranger who was giving me an encouraging smile. I hoped our son or daughter's would be half as nice.

Whoa.

I cleared my throat. "I'm not really sure."

His face fell a little. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"I never thought I'd want more kids, but being with you and seeing the disguise, it makes me wants them and excited to see you grow big with our child."

Aww, that was sweet. Wait, what? Big? "Big?" I squeaked out.

"Babe, you've seen pregnant women."

"Yeah, I saw Val." I shuddered at the thought of wanting gravy and using my belly as a personal table.

"But you'd be even more beautiful to me."

"Yeah, keep saying that when I'm nine months, waddling and crying at the drop of a hat." Oh my God, did that just come out of my mouth?

Ranger looked at me for a second, and then his features softened. "You know, there's still time before I need to get back. We could practice for the real thing." His eyes dilated darker.

I was beginning to warm in other parts of my body. "I think you should get back before you're missed. You need to place that call soon anyway." Besides if he dragged me to bed, I don't think that I could let him leave.

He smiled sadly now. It was going to be the first time in months that we weren't going to be together. "I'm going to miss you, Babe."

"I'll miss you. Just go back and finish it fast."

He nodded. And with one more quick kiss, he was out the door.

Two days later, I was sleeping comfortably in the bed when I heard something crash downstairs. I sat up and reached for the gun on the table, praying it wasn't someone who knew I was dead. There was a little more crashing and thudding as the intruder came closer to the bedroom. I put down the gun as soon as I recognized Ranger's profile and the tingling on my neck.

"Ranger?" I was still groggy from sleep.

"Babe…" he said as he came over and hugged me tightly into my arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I brushed the damp hair out of his face from the rain. Clearly I was still affected from sleep. I just called Ranger 'Baby'.

He didn't seem to notice. More like he didn't care. "I just…"

"What?"

"I just need to be near you."

Awww, how sweet. It's nice when Ranger gave me compliments, but when a bad ass like him says simple things like that, it makes my insides all squishy in a good way.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." I said, pulling off his utility belt and his shirt. He climbed over me and gathered me into his arms, where I fell back asleep.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" I asked the next morning during breakfast.

He shrugged.

"Carlos Manoso, I have never seen you more scared in your life. Tell me what's wrong or I'll withhold Jerry. You can do Ben all you want."

"Babe, come on, Jerry?"

"Every last move."

He sighed. "You fight dirty."

"I learned from the best. Tell me."

"Yesterday was the funeral."

"I know. So what?"

"It just got to me. It was hard burying friends. But you…" He looked out the window.

I came and sat on his lap and he hugged me tightly to him. "But I'm not dead."

"But you could've been." He nuzzled his face into my curls. "I kept thinking what if it was for real. What if I didn't get to you in time? Or that I didn't believe you and Jeanne managed to get a bomb on the car."

Holy crap. Batman was scared shitless. I had never seen him more terrified in my life. When we had finally gotten together, I had always wondered if the real man would come out and if I would love him just as much. Last night, he came to me, scared. He didn't come as Ranger.

He came to me as my Carlos.

And I couldn't have loved him more.

"As much as I love you, Carlos, you have to get back and pretend that I'm not alive. Once Jeanne is taken care of, I'll be back with you."

He smiled at me.

"What?"

"You called me Carlos. Only my mother calls me Carlos."

"Well we're having a moment and I didn't think that Ranger would be appropriate." Did he seriously think I was going to call him Ranger the rest of his life?

"I know that, Babe. I just meant it's sexy."

"You know what else is sexy?" I said, straddling his legs. "Ricky."

"No, Babe."

"Come on, it's cute."

"I don't do cute."

"Sure you do. You just did."

He made a face. "Can I call you Lucy?"

"No. No way. I'm less spastic than she is."

"I don't know…"

"Carlos Manoso! If you think I'm more spastic than she is then I'm calling you Ricky in front of the guys!"

He groaned. "Babe, don't do that."

"Don't tempt me."

"You know what? I think you need some practice remembering my name." He said, getting up and jogging to the bedroom. "Just to make sure."

We practiced just to make sure I screamed the right way.

Ranger decided it was better for him to leave that night, making anyone think he just needed a day off. We were both sad to part once again, but Carlos was acting more like Ranger and he needed to get back. I didn't want to put him any more danger than he already was. He kissed me softly, then left the warm confines of the bedroom.

Two more days later, I was starting to get antsy. It was amazing that I had lasted four days. Probably because the men had taken turns trying to keep my mind occupied. Ranger had fared better these two days, but he still managed to call and e-mail at least once. Guess he was bored without me.

"I'm going to walk the grounds." I told Bobby, who was my protector of the day.

"Stay close." He warned. Duh, where was I going?

I walked the perfectly manicured grounds, thinking. Mostly about Ranger and children. It's not that I didn't want them, it's just hard to see us with kids. Ranger barely speaks and I have the attention span of Rex. I sometimes forget to feed Rex! How would I be able to remember to feed my children? Sure, I guess they scream and cry until you do, but what if they stop? This was hurting my head. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. What if I did get pregnant? Was Ranger saying all those nice things to appease me? What if I get pregnant and he decides that he really doesn't want kids? What then?

That's when I realized it.

If that actually happened, I wouldn't be able to give up that child no matter what. Ranger could be an ass and I would raise our child.

Maybe I was ready…

I didn't have time to ponder that because there was a sizzling on my neck.

"Goodnight, Stephanie." I heard a voice say before darkness overtook me.


	16. Chapter 16

As always, not mine, wish it was, but it's not. Let me know what you think! (use the green button at the bottom and your words!)

Enjoy! I know I did.

* * *

_Okay, breathe Stephanie, just make sure you have all your body parts and they still work_. Clearly my mind still worked, which was the most important. I started to wiggle my toes and legs, and then my arms and hands. Which I found to be tied behind my back.

Great.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Jeanne. I raised my eyebrows.

"Surprised?"

"No, not really."

She smirked. "I figured that you'd figure it out. It was a pretty good plan though."

"It was," I agreed. "I almost missed it."

"I doubt that, Stephanie. Though it's too bad about Gabby."

"She was real?"

"She served her purpose and then she was eliminated."

I internally shivered, but kept my calm. "I'm curious, what do you plan to do now?"

"To get my man, of course." She moved her chair closer. "Before you, I was the only woman in Ranger's life. He came to me instead of finding a hooker like every other man. We had an understanding. It was just to scratch an itch, but it would only be a matter of time before he came back for more."

"Why devise this plan? Why not just ask him out?"

"Oh you know Ranger, he doesn't do relationships."

"Doesn't hurt to ask."

"Yes, well, when you came into his life, whatever I wanted didn't matter anymore." I could hear the bitterness creeping back into her voice. "The day after you called him naked and hand cuffed, all he would talk about was how brave you were and stubborn you were and how sexy you were. He was talking to me like a buddy, not as a woman he was interested in. It almost crushed me.

"But I kept strong, knowing eventually he would screw you to get you out of your system and then things would get back to normal. Only they didn't."

I now saw the gun that she held in her hand and was now terrified. This wasn't some measly skip that had me. This was Jeanne, Catwoman, and she knew how to use it.

"No, he decided that he no longer needed me. He decided that he could survive without me. I guess that means you're a wildcat in bed. Otherwise Ranger wouldn't have given you a second glance." She looked me up and down. "Hm, I just don't see it."

I didn't either. Ranger had skills and I just…well, I must be doing something right.

"Well, it's not going to matter. Once Ranger gets here, you'll die and I'll be the one left to pick up the pieces."

Somehow I doubted that. I saw him four days ago and he was a wreck. My guess is he'd do something crazy and…

I couldn't think about that.

She leveled the gun at my head. "I'm supposed to be Babe. Not some white girl from the Burg. We're the same. He's supposed to love me. Now it's time to die."

Suddenly, I felt a calm come over me. I knew that my death wouldn't be in vain. Ranger would live and make sure she got prosecuted to the full extent to the law. Then he'd move on and find someone else to have his family with. Someone more stable…

Instinctively, I placed a protective arm over my stomach. I don't know why, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Jeanne," a voice said. We both turned to see who it was.

Ranger.

"Oh, good, you're here." She said.

"You don't have to do this."

"As long as she's alive, then we can't be together."

"You're right." He turned to me. "Sorry, Stephanie, I do love her more than you." He put an arm around her.

"But…but…" I stuttered.

"You're a good lay, but nothing more. Did you really think I loved you?" He chuckled.

My heart was crashing. I had no words. I couldn't breathe.

"Babe," he said, turning to Jeanne. "Let me. I can make her disappear and no one would know the difference."

She smiled and nodded. Ranger grabbed me off the stool and dragged me to another room.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I don't want you to get messed up in this." Ranger said in his most seductive voice. She nodded and he continued to drag me.

"Ranger, please. I know that you don't…" I pleaded. He cut the binds from my hands and then spun me around.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully. You are going to run out there and not turn around. No matter what. Tank is waiting outside in an SUV. He's going to take you back to Rangeman. You'll wait there until you hear something."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"But…but…"

He took my face in his hands. "Don't ever doubt for a second that I don't love you. Ever. Just keep running." He kissed me hard on the mouth and gave me a push. A few seconds later, I heard a gun go off that was supposed to be my death.

I kept running. Tears were in my eyes and I could barely see, but I kept a straight path to Tank. When I had almost reached the SUV, I heard another gunshot. I stopped and turned.

"Bombshell, come on!"

"No, I've got to go back."

"No, Ranger said to take you to Rangeman. No matter what." He grabbed me and threw me into the backseat behind him. I didn't get a chance to take off for the warehouse because he was already driving.

Tank carried me to the couch on seven and wrapped me in a blanket. Ella bustled in with homemade macaroni and cheese and chocolate cake. I moaned at the food in front of me, but I wasn't very hungry. Lester, Bobby and Tank sat with me, looking worried.

We waited for hours. Finally exhaustion kicked in and I fell asleep. I woke up to someone carrying me to the bed.

"No, I wanna wait for Ranger." I said sleepily.

"Shh, Babe, go back to sleep."

I sighed and cuddled closer.

When I woke up the next morning, Ranger was laying with me, watching me sleep.

"I thought you were a dream." I said.

He tucked a curl behind my ear and smiled. "I hope you wouldn't be dreaming about Lester."

"I do, but those are only the nasty, nasty, dreams."

He chuckled. He sighed and continued to watch me.

It was eating me inside. "What happened to Jeanne?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

I sighed. I hated when he had to kill for me. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I'd do it gladly, just to keep you safe."

"But it was Jeanne. The mini-you."

He placed his forehead on mine. "If there are going to be any mini-any things, it's going to be mini-_us_."

I sighed. "I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

I smiled, "yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, sorry it's been a while, but it's been a crazy week! I hope you enjoy! This one literally came from my fingers...I didn't know I was going to have most of it until I wrote it! Don't forget to let me know what you think!

Not mine. Sad face.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up cuddled in Ranger's arms. Huh, I didn't remember him being there when I went to sleep…

I lay there, staring at his beautiful features. It was amazing that he loved me as much as I loved him. I always thought that I would end up marrying Joe or someone else and regretting that I had never gotten this chance, but here I am, in his arms, waiting for him to wake up.

Which is apparently now.

"Babe, you're staring." He didn't even open his eyes.

"Yes."

"Why are you staring?"

I looked at him. Could I really explain it to him? He opened an eye, then the other when he saw the look on my face, which Is apparently disturbing him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, concern written on his face.

"I love you."

He let go of the breath that he was apparently holding. "I love you too, Babe." He stroked my cheek with his thumb. He smiled at me. "You want me to show you how much?"

I smiled. "Maybe later."

He sat up and brought me across his lap. "What else is bothering you?"

"Are you going to tell me what went on in the warehouse?"

"That's not something you should be burdened with."

"Carlos, she stalked you and tried to kill me. I think that gives me the right to decide to be burdened or not."

"Babe…" He sighed. I could see he was battling inside himself. He really didn't want to tell me, but I wasn't going to let this go. Ever.

"I went back in and she was waiting. She asked to see the body so she could be sure that you were dead and I told her that she should trust me and that you would never be found again. She smiled and said that she was excited to start a new life together and to be my Babe."

If she wasn't already dead, I'd kill her.

Ranger smiled at me, obviously ESPing what I was thinking. I rolled my eyes and he continued. "She went to her Porsche and told me about the plane tickets and the money she had in the accounts that were in her name and then I gave her one chance to surrender, but she wouldn't. She became upset that I would do such a thing to her and she pulled a gun saying that if I'd rather be with you, she'd be happy to put a bullet in my head and then I shot her."

I gasped. I knew what had happened to Jeanne, but I scared me a little at the lack of emotion in his voice and on his face as he talked about it. I guess that's what happens when you're a soldier. You get used to death.

His eyes softened and he took my face into his hands. "No matter what, I will _never_ get used to death. I rationalized it as me or her. She'd eventually find out that you were still alive, again, and come after you. But I'd get to be able to lay here with you in my arms, thinking about having a life together and how much I'd miss if you didn't get to drive me completely insane every day of my life."

Holy crap. I don't think he's ever talked this much…ever.

He smiled. "You make me want to tell all of my secrets."

"Crap, I said that out loud didn't I?" He nodded and I groaned and felt myself blush. "Well it's true." I said.

"Yeah, me too."

Awww. I made him want to talk like a gossiping old lady. By the look on his face, I _hadn't_ said that out loud. I mentally sighed in relief. If he knew I was calling him a little old lady, then Africa, here I come.

I got up to go to the bathroom when Ranger spoke again.

"When Jeanne had the gun on you, you had your hand on your stomach. Why?"

"Why what?" I asked, leaning on the door jamb.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you leave it at your side?"

I shrugged. "It seemed logical at the time. Adrenalin I guess." I shut the door. I thought about it for a second. I gasped and opened the door. Ranger was on his feet and coming towards the bathroom."

"You don't think…" We said at the same time.

He stepped closer. "Babe, when was your last period?"

"I'm on birth control. You're good, but not that good." I said more to myself.

"Babe."

"Huh?"

"Period?"  
I thought. "Maybe six weeks. Why do you…" I stopped. Uh oh.

"Do you think I internally knew I was…was…was pregnant?" The last part and everything after came out in a whisper. "No, I'd know if I was pregnant. I'd be throwing up."

"Babe? Why are you whispering?" Ranger asked me whispering as well.

"Because I think my mother can hear when one of her daughters uses the 'p' word."

"Babe," Ranger said chuckling.

"I'm being careful and you're laughing at me."

"There's only one way to find out."

"Right. I'll call Lula."

"What? NO!"

"Jeez. I was kidding." Liar, liar, pants on fire.

He smirked. "Liar."

I pouted.

"Babe, you said it out loud."

"Oh. Well, what are we going to do?"

He smirked, took my hand and led me to the door next to the walk in closet. Huh, I'd never noticed that…

"Open it." He said.

I opened the door and gasped.

Inside there were six small shelves, making it look like a pantry (which would totally come in handy for snacks if Ranger actually ate like a regular person) only it didn't have food.

It held baby things.

Two of the shelves had dozens a pregnancy tests. The other held small things that a baby would need. I turned to Ranger.

"I had all the stuff put in while you were sleeping last night."

I closed my eyes. "Please tell me none of the guys helped you."

"Christ, Stephanie, I'm not insane. Do you understand how much the guys would nag me about this?" He said, smiling and shaking his head.

True. When we first got together, I kept finding boxes of condoms in the oddest places. Actually a few came in handy.

"This is still creepy." I said.

"Why?" He furrowed his brow.

"Because this is so unlike Ranger!"

"That's because Carlos did it."

Okay, now I was confused. "Huh?"

"Babe, Ranger doesn't do crazy things like marriage and babies, but Carlos does. Carlos is _very_ excited to have babies with you."

"Referring to yourself in the third person is going to stop, right?"

He nodded. "So which one?"

I turned back to the closet and grabbed three. "These."

He smiled and walked me to the bathroom door. I guess he knew that I wanted to do this alone.

As I performed the tests, I still contemplated the closet. It was still a little weird, but sweet. Carlos was so excited to have children that he would stock it with baby things and tests, just to make sure we were prepared. I guess the preparedness was Ranger…we were always prepared. He may have told me that one Ranger was all I need, but I got a Carlos too. Cool.

"What if it's positive?" I asked as we sat waiting for the tests.

"Then we make sure it's a boy."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then we sell it to the circus."

"I'm not selling my baby to the circus!" I looked at him and he was laughing.

I elbowed him. "Jerk."

We were silent until his watch beeped. "Babe." He said looking at me.

I nodded. I picked up the first, then the second and finally the third. I looked at him and smiled. He looked at the tests and smiled back at me.

"Babe." He said, placing a hand on my still flat stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** As always, enjoy, review. Let me know if I rambled. I think I did. About my other story: Don't worry, I am finishing it, I just want to finish this one first. The third part of the series will be out as soon as this story's done!

Not mine.

* * *

"So are we really going to do this?" I asked the next morning after we had celebrated our news.

Ranger was kissing his way down my neck. "Mmm, ready already?"

"That's not what I meant." I took his hand that was on my hip and placed it on my stomach and he instantly began to trace small circles with his thumb. "This. We're really doing this?"

His hands and lips stopped and then he turned me. "Stephanie, if you're not ready, we can wait."

I looked at him. Was I ready? Every time I thought about it, I would get these warm and fuzzy feelings in my stomach. I was carrying Ranger's baby.

No, not Rangers. _Carlos's_ baby.

I smiled and nodded at him. "I'm ready. Are you?"

"I didn't know it would be this easy."

I smacked him in the shoulder. "Smartass."

"Yeah, but you love me."

I paused. "Seriously, you're ready."

"This speeds things up, but yeah, I can't wait."

"Speeds what up?"

His smile faltered a little. "Babe, I love you."

Uh-oh. "But…?"

"No buts." He sighed

I was confused. I continued to stare at him.

He sat up and brought me to straddle his lap. "Stephanie, I love you, have for a long time. You made me the happiest man when you said that you would be the mother of my children. There's only one thing that could top that. Marry me."

I sat there, stunned. I never thought in a million years that Batman, Ranger or Carlos would want me to marry him/ them.

"Marry me, please."

Uh-oh, he was pulling out the big guns. "Is this because of the baby?" I asked in a whisper.

"I would never marry you just because of a baby. I wouldn't trap you like that. If you don't want to get married and just raise our baby, that's fine too. Whatever you…"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Carlos, I'll marry you."

His smile was so big, I thought his face would break.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"I think we just found another reason to celebrate!" He said, rolling me back under him.

An hour later, Ranger was on his back asleep and I was curled into his side awake and thinking. In one day, I had found out that I was pregnant and that Ranger was willing to marry me (with or without the baby). Whenever Joe brought up marriage, I got cold shivers and wanted to run. With Ranger, everything was different. I knew that he wouldn't want me to stay home and cook his meals or clean the Batcave. He knew he couldn't force me to do anything I didn't want. I wasn't particularly excited about getting pregnant, but after the disguise and the reaction he had made me rethink the entire thing.

And then it dawned on me. I wanted to get married _someday_. I wanted to have kids _someday_. This entire time, that's what Ranger was offering me. He had always told me 'someday' and that 'the Batcave is forever'. Why hadn't I understood it until now?

"Ranger." I whispered. When he didn't answer, I said, "Ranger!"

He groaned, but didn't wake up. I poked him and practically yelled his name.

"What's wrong?"

"We have some things to discuss."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Sit up and pay attention."

"What's on your mind?"

"You can't treat me like a housewife. I'm not there to take care of you. Well, I will take care of some things, but I do not cook or clean."

"Okay, Babe, I wasn't…"

"You will be talking more. I don't want just eyebrows and shrugs. There will be full sentences."

He smiled. "Are you done?"

"I don't know. I think I had something about your mother, but you smiled."

He laughed. "Crazy hormones already?"

"I guess…"

"Speaking of my mother, when are you planning to join the reliving?"

"I don't know. Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But my mother hasn't nagged me in days! It's nice to have peace and quiet!"

"Babe."

"Sheesh. Fine, sometime tomorrow?"

He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "All right, today, warden."

He smirked at me.

After I had called my mother to inform her that I was in fact, still alive, she signed the cross, took a tipple and started the ironing. When she was through with that, she moved on to inviting me and Ranger to dinner. Tonight.

Oh boy.

"You don't really have to do this." I said from my perch on the bed as Ranger got dressed.

"Sure I do."

"No, you really don't. We can say that you had an emergency."

"Babe." He said from the closet.

"Or that someone broke in and you injured yourself and were on the way to the hospital. And being the wonderfully fabulous fiancée, I would have to go with you."

"Babe," he said coming out while fixing his tie.

"Shh, I'm on a roll. Or the car blew up! Oh, that's a good one!"

"Everyone knows I have more than one car."

"Then they all blew up!"

"At the same time?"  
"It could happen!"

"With you, it probably would."

I pouted. "That's not very nice. I am carrying the heir to the Manoso fortune."

"What about Julie?"

"She doesn't count."

"Because…"

"Everyone knows that the first is a complete screw-up and the real heir is the second."

"Babe, Julie can be more responsible than you."

I crossed my arms and Ranger smirked at me.

"Jerk." I said.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"You better hope so."

I swear he rolled his eyes. "Come on or we'll be late. I don't want to upset your mother even more."

"Ha, you're scared of my mother."

"Only your grandma manages to scare me."

"Aha! I totally knew it!"

"Babe." He said with a smirk.

When we finally reached my mothers house, I saw her and grandma standing in the door way.

"Why me?" My mother asked when I stepped out of the car.

"And so it begins." I said to Ranger. "Hi mom, Grandma."

"Don't 'hi mom' me. You were supposed to be dead and now you're not. Do you have any idea of what this has done to me? I look like a crazy woman."

I opened my mouth, but Ranger put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "That was my fault, Mrs. Plum. We thought that was the only way to keep Stephanie safe."

She clucked at us and then ushered us inside. As we stepped into the living room, we could all hear the phone start to ring. Grandma shuffled to answer as mom went into the kitchen to tipple. Dad came and shook Ranger's hand.

"Glad to have you back, Pumpkin." He said after hugging me.

I stood there, shocked. "You knew?"

He nodded his head. He turned back to Ranger. "You take care of my daughter and grandbaby." When he saw my new fish expression, he turned back to me. "A father always knows" was his reply.

Before I could reply, mom called us into the dining room.

"Don't tell your mother." He said before walking out of the room. Ranger and I gaped after him.

"Your father sees more than we give him credit for."

"But I was in the house five seconds and he knew!"

"Babe, you have the glow. That's how he could tell. It makes you look absolutely beautiful."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you saying that I was ugly before?"

"No!" He looked nervous. "Just that it enhances your beauty."

I stood with my hands on my hips for a second more, and then huffed to the dining room. When Ranger plopped down into his seat, my father chuckled.

"So, Stephanie, I saw Mrs. Morelli in the grocery store today."

I looked up with my fork halfway to my mouth. "So?"

"So she told me that Joseph was seeing a school teacher."

"And…?"

She placed her fork on the table. "Stephanie, he was your last chance at marriage! You're just going to let him get away?"

"Yup." I went back to shoveling food. Grandma and Ranger chuckled.

"So does that mean you've met the package?" She asked.

"MOTHER!"

"What? Enquiring minds want to know."

When my mother wasn't looking, I winked at Grandma. Boy these hormones are driving me crazy.

"Yes!"

"What?" My mother asked.

"Umm…I'm excited about the viewing tonight." Grandma said. My mother rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner.

Halfway through dessert, there was a knock on the door.

"Joseph! It's so good to see you!" My mother said. "Come in, I'll grab you a plate of pie."

"No need, Mrs. Plum. I just came to see for myself that…" He trailed off when he saw me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Joe."

"Hey Cupcake, nice to see you alive." He raised his eyebrows when he saw Ranger sitting next to me. "Manoso."

"Morelli."

"Why didn't you call?" I asked.

"I couldn't get through."

Or mom unplugged the phone.

"I just wanted to see if it was true, that you were back from the dead."

"Here I am. All pink and fleshy."

"Babe." Ranger said huskily.

"What?" I looked at him. His eyes turned darker. I was still confused, until Ranger dragged his hand from my thigh up to the promise land.

Oh. Ohhhh. _Ohhhhh_.

I licked my lips. Hmm, maybe the hormones weren't that bad.

"Glad to see you two worked things out." Joe said. He looked at his watch. "I gotta go. Big case."

"Stop by anytime." My mother said. Always the hostess.

Ranger and I were no longer paying attention, since we were unconsciously taking each other clothes off. We started to pay attention again when my mother cleared her throat. Grandma just smirked at me.

Turns out, the entire Burg new that I was back. I guess it really does take one phone call. For the most part, they welcomed me back with welcoming arms and congratulatory slaps on the back. Mary Lou was so excited, I don't think she stopped screeching the entire time.

"Look what the cat dragged in Connie." Lula said as I entered the office for the first time.

"Hey girls." I said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Hey girls? That's all we get? Everyone knew that you were alive before me!"

"I thought Tank would've told you!"

Lula blushed. Aha! Chatty Cathy was talking again.

"Tank may have told her, but no one told me!" Connie said.

Lula and I looked at our shoes. Connie sighed. "Here, take these."

I looked up. "What?"

"As long as you're alive, take them."

"I don't need my job back."

"What?" Connie and Lula said at the same time.

"I'm working for Rangeman now."

"And you still can't do skips?" Lula asked, one hand on her jutted out hip.

I blushed. Ranger and I weren't exactly sharing our news yet. We wanted to keep it quiet a little bit longer.

"Uh-oh. I know that look. Connie, looks likes she's hiding something."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm not!" I looked for a reason, _any_ reason to get out of there. Thankfully, Joyce was heading up the walkway. "Whoops, gotta go."

"Where you goin' white girl? We got some questions for you!" Lula yelled to my back.

I drove halfway up the street and called Ranger.

"Yo." He said.

"Two days back and I need a vacation!"

He paused. "Bad day already?" I saw him pull up behind me.

"Yeah! I almost spilled my guts to Connie and Lula! I was thinking Vegas."

He paused again. "Any particular reason?"

I smiled. "I think you know why."

"Babe." And then he hung up.

I guess that means that we're leaving in twenty minutes.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, I seriously love you guys! If you hadn't convinced me to continue, this chapter would not have appeared! I hope you laugh, because I do. Review, enjoy...you know the drill!

Not mine. Smut, sorta/ kinda.

* * *

Okay, so let's recap. I'm pregnant. The doctor confirmed that I am indeed carrying the next in line of Manoso children. Ranger couldn't be more excited. Every time we go shopping, he keeps his eyes peeled for a camouflage outfit. He swears he can already tell it's a boy. We're on our way to Vegas. I originally wanted to go as a vacation for gambling, but he's hell-bent on getting married. That's right, Ranger, not I, wants to get married on this trip. Oh, who the hell are we kidding, I do too. Ha, I do… Anyway, I guess that's the plan. Gambling, marriage, gambling, wedding night, more gambling, coming home, more wedding night…you get the picture. Jeanne is a bitch. I don't know what that has to do with anything, but I'm pregnant and it needed to be said. Actually, she _was_ a bitch, since she's dead. But that's beside the point.

Currently, Ranger was trying to get me to join the Mile High Club. And I wasn't feeling it.

Pregnant, remember? My hormones are all over the place.

"Babe, please." He whispered in my ear. I shivered when he kissed the spot right below my ear.

"I'm not having sex with you with all these people on board!"

"Babe, come on."

"No!" Sheesh.

"Do you need _anything_ else?" The stewardess asked more to Ranger than to me. I swear, her fake boobs were going to pop right out of her shirt, which was currently unbuttoned to the navel.

Okay, I'm exaggerating, but Ranger is mine, and I might be a little overprotective.

"No, thank you, we're fine." He said. He smirked at me as I glared at the stewardess, who didn't seem to notice.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I can't believe that she was hitting on you in front of me!"

He laced his fingers through mine and kissed my hand. "Don't be jealous. You're the only woman I want to join the Mile High Club with."

I sighed. "I already said no!" Besides, I was almost positive he already joined. "I'm going to the bathroom." Being pregnant sucks.

Five minutes later, I was washing my hands. Jeez, do they really need to make bathrooms this small? Suddenly, I heard the lock being picked.

What the hell?

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked Ranger.

"Babe."

"What?"

He looked shocked. "I thought that was the code."

"For?"

He smiled.

"All I said was that I was going to the bathroom! How can that be code for meet me in the bathroom?"

"Babe."

"What if I was a small child?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Sure he knew every person that was in and out of the bathrooms. I sighed. He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I was suddenly turned on again. God, I'm never going to get the hang of this.

"Really?" He looked excited.

"Sure, what the hell."

He leaned over and kissed me. How the hell were we going to do this?

Ranger answered my question by sitting on the toilet. Ookay.

"I see you've had some practice."

"Actually, I asked Lester."

"Lester?"

"Yeah, he knows a lot about this stuff."

"Lester?"

"Babe, you said that already."

"Yeah, but _Lester_?"

He sighed. "Will you just get over here?"

I looked down. I guess he was ready. He helped me to pull my panties down. Somehow he managed to talk me into a skirt. Thinking ahead I guess. I lowered myself onto his erection and he silenced our moans with a kiss. Damn, this was uncomfortable.

"Babe, you okay?" He smoothed out the lines on my forehead.

"Yeah, my legs are bent in a funny way."

"This would be a lot harder in a few months."

I looked at him and tears welled in my eyes. "You think I'm fat!"

He lowered his head onto my shoulder and I heard a muffled "Christ!"

"You do!" I sobbed and tried to get off, but Ranger held onto my hips.

He looked at me. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. No one can hold a candle to it. Everything you do turns me on. For Christ's sake you're about to cry and you're making me harder."

I sniffled, and then looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes, mi amor."

I gave him a watery smile and rocked my hips. He groaned.

It wasn't long before I was clawing at his back. "God damn it, go faster!"

"Babe, slow down. We won't land for another hour."

"I don't care. I can't feel my legs now you dumb bastard!"

He sighed. I guess my hormones make him sigh a lot more. I sped up my hips as he rubbed my clit.

"Oh, God," I moaned as I felt my impending orgasm. Ranger covered my mouth with his hand to muffle my scream as I climaxed. As I came down, I put my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back.

When we had finally recovered, we got many confused looks, a few thumbs up and a very dark glare from the stewardess. Ha, serves her right.

"See? Wasn't that worth it?" Ranger asked as we sat back down.

"For that look? Hell yeah."

He smirked. "Babe."

I relaxed the rest of the plane ride. I actually got a few minutes of sleep, which was shocking because I never sleep on planes. I'm guessing it was all the satisfied hormones running through me. Who cares? It was awesome…

After we got off the plane, there was a black SUV waiting for us.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

He smiled. "Batman, remember?"

"Yeah, but does that mean you're the dark crusader for the entire world?"

He didn't answer me. I'm going to guess that he just called ahead while I was napping and doesn't want to spoil his mystery.

Whatever.

I got in and we motored off, reaching the hotel in about thirty minutes. He checked us in as I continued to gape at all the glitter and glitz.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Babe."

The room was a beautiful penthouse on the second to top floor. The view was amazing. I continued to gaze as Ranger paid the bellboy and took the bags into the room.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said as he came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you."

Aww, that's sweet. My eyes welled.

He turned my head back to the horizon. "We're in Vegas, Babe. What should we do first?"

"Christen the bed?"

He spun me, grinned and fireman carried me to the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

In celebration of the week of four (not five because one was moved) exams, I have posted a new chapter. It's win-win! Enjoy, review, enjoy again.

Not mine.

* * *

I woke up the next morning tangled with Ranger. It's a very nice way to wake up. I sighed and snuggled closer to my heater. Before I knew it, I was back asleep.

When I woke again, I blinked a couple of times before the scene before me registered.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked Ranger who was standing in the doorway, who was currently smirking.

"Jeanne was right." He said.

Huh? "Huh?" I repeated from my head.

"You are a little wildcat in bed. And with the hormones…" He trailed of as I could see his erection growing again.

Confused yet? Let me tell you what I woke up to. I was currently wrapped in the fitted sheet. The comforter, pillows (other than the one behind my head), top cover and standard hotel blanket were strewn across the floor along with every piece of clothing we had on (which my panties and his shirt were ripped). Also, the few lamps, chairs and any other movable piece of furniture was either on the floor, sitting in an awkward angle or turned completely over. Not to mention half the mattress was off the bed and the frame was slightly ajar from its original place of residence.

I blushed furiously. "This can't…all be me…can it?" I squeaked.

And then Ranger turned around.

Dear God.

He had scratches all down his back.

I didn't think it was possible, but I blushed even more.

"I'm not complaining." He said, looking at me mischievously.

I couldn't even think of something witty to say. I continued to gape. He smiled wider at me.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll clean up."

"Good. I don't want the maid to see this."

"Babe…" He sighed. He opened his mouth to say more, but quickly changed his mind.

An hour later, when I was feeling all squeaky clean, I emerged to see the room completely back together.

"You work fast." I said. He smiled and nodded to the food cart. I was immediately engulfed in amazing smells. I looked at the full cart, and then at Ranger.

"Jeez, buy the whole menu?" I joked.

"Just about."

"Ranger…"

"I didn't know what you'd be eating today. I was just being prepared." He wrapped his arms around me. "If you had wanted me to buy the whole menu, why didn't you say so?" Before I could answer, he kissed my cheek, pushed me to the chair and went to take a shower.

I managed a few bites of everything. Even the fruit. I shocked myself by eating most of it. Ranger was shocked too. He raised his eyebrows at me when he came into the room wearing a towel.

"It was good?" I said in way of an explanation.

"I wish I had a camera."

"Har, har, funny man." I said.

He sat down on the arm rest. I moaned at the scent of fresh Bulgari and Ranger.

"Babe." He said huskily. I couldn't believe I wanted more sex. But before we could start anything, there was a banging on the door.

"WHITE GIRL, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. COME OUT HERE OR I'LL SHOOT THE SHIT OUTTA THE DOOR!"

Lula?

"Lula, baby, you got a key." That was Tank.

"I know, but I don't want to see her and Ranger doing the nasty."

"I just called, they're not."

Ranger and I sat there, looking at each other.

"We can hear you, you know." I said, jerking the door open.

"Oh, I knew that." She went into semi-rhino mode. "The rumor is that you're pregnant and running off to marry his sorry ass. I can't believe it's true."

"What? I'm…I'm… n…n…not pregnant." I stuttered. I leveled a glare at Ranger, who shook his vigorously head.

"You got strawberry stuck in your teeth. Enough said." She sighed. "Get dressed. We got things to do."

"Why?"

"You're gettin' married! Why else?"

She dragged me into the bedroom, stuffed me into some clothes, and dragged me back out. I managed to steal a kiss from Ranger as I staggered by.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her when we got to the car.

"Ranger called Tank, who called me."

"When?"

"On the plane ride. Hear you had some serious afterglow girl."

"What? How?"

"My cousin once removed on my mother's father's uncle's side was on the plane. She texted me. Told me some skinny white girl just got some great ass from a hot Cuban. Who else would it be?"

I blushed. Great, now my mother would be ironing until eternity.

Lula chauffeured me to a beautiful spa on the outskirts of Vegas. Ranger had set up the entire day for us to be pampered, massaged, and waxed to an inch of our lives. I had a feeling Tank was still paying for Lula because not enough money in the world would make Ranger pay for Lula's waxing of anything. Lula and I talked and giggled over gossip in the Burg, which was not about me. Apparently Connie and the Family were having some romantic problems. But I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy thinking about my wonderful man.

"Mrs. Manoso, you should really hold on to that wonderful husband of yours." A twenty something massage therapist told me. She was fanning herself with a stack of papers.

"I'm not…"

"She will, don't you worry." Lula cut me off. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "What? She looked like she was contemplating all the ways to eat your man! Besides, you will be soon. Get used to it."

She was right. In a few hours, I was going to be Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Holy shit, I had butterflies. Good butterflies, not bad. It wasn't like Joe's pressuring to marry me kind of butterflies. This was Carlos was going to let me fly butterflies. Joe and I remained great friends after the last break-up, but there was always something different about the two relationships. Don't get me wrong, I love Joe, but I never saw any future with him. Maybe that's why I kept balking. It was definitely something to ponder.

When we had finished, Lula and I drove back to the hotel. Ranger wasn't in our room, but I could smell the scent of Bulgari that lingered. It calmed my nerves. When I went into the bedroom, I saw a note and a beautiful red rose on my pillow.

_My dearest love, _(who thought Ranger would be saying that?)

_You are everything I had ever hoped for and more. I love you with my entire heart. I can't believe that you have said yes to be my wife and bear my already unborn son _(*snort)_. I can't wait to see you come down the aisle in the beautiful white dress in the bathroom. Go ahead and look._

I ran to the bathroom to see the most stunning dress in my life. It was t-length dress with cutoff sleeves. The dress dipped low enough to show a hint of classy cleavage, since mine was growing by the day. There was a small beaded design on the front. The whole thing had to cost way too much. I looked back at the letter.

_Nothing is too good for my future wife and mother of my children. Get used to it, Babe, I'm showering you with presents from now to eternity. If you'll still have me. I love you more than anyone will ever love. I'll be waiting at the end of the aisle in the black tux._

_All my love, Carlos_

I laughed at the black tux part. Like I would expect anything else.

At six o'clock, I was stuffed into my dress, make-up and hair done up minimally and was on my way. I was heading for the front of the hotel when Lula grabbed my arm.

"The car's that way!"

"No, we're making a detour first." She said.

Lula arrived before me and knocked on one of the big doors. They opened and there sat all of our friends and family.

We were planning to have a quick marriage in one of the chapels, but I guess he had different ideas. There were flowers everywhere and the place looked beautiful. I was brought out of my stupor when my father took my arm and asked if I was ready.

"You betcha." I said. We smiled and took the walk down the aisle.

Everyone who meant something was there. Val, Angie, Mary Alice and Albert, Mary Lou, Lenny and the kids, Joe who gave me a huge grin sitting next to his date Sharon, Connie, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Cal, and the rest of the guys were sitting in the back and the middle. I guess they couldn't pick a side. Best friend or boss? We'd become so close after the few months of trouble. My mother was crying her eyes out and Grandma gave me two thumbs up.

But I after I saw Ranger, the rest of the world melted away. He smiled and took my hand as my father gave it to him.

"You?" I mouthed. He nodded. I smiled at him, tears filling my eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, babe." He mouthed back.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man with this woman…" The priest started. But as I gazed into his eyes, everything but him became background noise.


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy! Review! You know what to do!

Not mine.

* * *

The reception was in the room right off of the ballroom. It was just as big as the first and covered in flowers. We were pulled apart by our families before we could even step into the room.

"Way to go Stephanie." Grandma said.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Here," my mother said, handing me a glass of champagne.

"Um…"

"Stephanie, take a sip."

"Well…"

"You're pregnant, aren't you? Why me? Why do my daughters do things backwards?"

"I'm the married one remember?"

That seemed to calm her down a little. She sighed and took away my glass. Grandma winked at me and Joe stepped up to hug me.

"Congratulations, Cupcake." He said.

"Thanks Joe, I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too. I'd want to witness the day the great Manoso tied himself down. But any man would for you."

My eyes welled up with tears. Joe turned to Sharon next to him. "This is Sharon, Sharon this is Stephanie."

"I'm so glad to meet you. Joe has said wonderful things about you." She said. Her curly brown hair was neat at her shoulders, make-up done softly so her brown eyes sparkled and was a few inches shorter than me.

"Anything he said, wasn't my fault." We all laughed. Joe put his arm around her. "What do you do?"

"I work at the Sanitation plant. But I'm ready to settle down."

I looked at Joe and he was beaming at her. She went to get some drinks and Joe and I were alone again. "She's perfect for you." I said.

"She really is. I couldn't have asked for a better one after you. You were perfect."

I blushed. I felt a tingle up my spine and arms weaving around my waist.

"Joe, thanks for coming."

"Sure, Ranger, anything for Stephanie." He looked darkly at Ranger. "Hurt her and you feel not only my wrath, but the wrath of the entire police department."

I felt Ranger nod. "If you'll excuse us, I'd like to spend a few minutes with my wife."

I smiled widely as he said _wife_. I never thought I'd be his wife.

Ranger dragged me to a very secluded corner and hugged me to him. "Hello Mrs. Manoso."

"Hi Mr. Manoso." He smirked at me. "How did you do it?"

"I flew everyone down here and booked the ballroom in advance."

"Wait, does that mean you have a Batjet?"

"Yeah…" He said slowly.

"Why didn't we take that? I mean, at least those bathrooms have to be more comfortable to have sex in."

"It was either that or Granny goes with all my men on a regular plane."

I thought about it. I wouldn't want the men anywhere near Grandma more than necessary. "You know, Val's going to turn out like Mom and I'm going to turn out like Grandma."

He kissed the spot behind my ear. "I hope so," he whispered, "because I'm going to need someone feisty in bed when we get to her age."

"So I can give you a heart attack?"

He chuckled in my ear. He laced our fingers together. "Having a good time, Babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Did I thank you yet?"

"Not properly." He said with a wolf grin.

"Later, Mr. Manoso."

"I'll hold you to that, Mrs. Manoso."

I shivered.

"You cold, Babe?"

"No, I just really like that."

"What?"

"You calling me Mrs. Manoso." I smiled at him.

"I love calling you that."

We were smiling as we walked back to the party.

It was a night to remember. We were all having a great time until the police shut us down. Grandma grabbed Lester's butt and he flinched into a couple of candles, which set curtains on fire, until she tried to douse it in alcohol and the fire spread to the other curtains. I looked at Ranger, who was flat out laughing. I told the Vegas police that it wasn't my fault and I swear a few rolled their eyes. Thankfully mom was smart enough to grab the cameras so we could have proof to show our children and grandchildren about this very special lady.

We decided to go to Barcelona, Spain because Ranger had been sent on a mission there once and always wanted to return. Hopefully, next time, we'll actually _see_ Barcelona.

**Three years later…**

"I'm fat." I pouted at Ranger.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant and beautiful."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better since this is all your fault."

"Babe, we were actually trying this time. How is it my fault?!"

"Because you actually did it!"

Carlos sighed. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I was five months pregnant with our second child.

As it turns out, our first was a boy. Little Ricky has been a complete blessing and I am never doubting Ranger about baby sexes again. Except this time. He says it's another boy, but I know for a fact that it's a girl. I had the doctor run all the tests and we saw her for ourselves. I just don't have the heart to tell him.

"Daddy, potty. NOW." Ricky demanded, running into the bedroom of our Batcave.

"Shit." He said.

Finding the Batcave was easier than I had expected. Turns out, I was in the cave and didn't know it. No, it's not Haywood. It's his heart. I know, Carlos has gone completely soft…

Well, not _all_ of him is completely soft.

See? Thinking like that is what got me in this state in the first place.

Anyway the Bat_home_ is a little two story house in Point Pleasant. We decided that was far enough away from Grandma since she found a way up to the seventh floor and caught me on top of Carlos, shrieking. Oh yeah, we were having sex too. No one to this day knows how she did it and I swear I felt Carlitos shrink.

We knew it was the home for us after searching house after house. Actually we pretty much had to buy it on the spot because we almost christened it. Hey, I was pregnant and he was horny. Don't judge!

My mother is excited for the newest edition to the Manoso family. She keeps hinting that Ella isn't going to live forever and that I should learn how to cook. What she doesn't know is that the three of us (Ella, Carlos and I) sat down and interviewed her replacement. Ella was still young yet (thank God) so a replacement wouldn't be dire.

Carlos has really let me fly. I don't feel like a normal wife. After I had healed from Ricky's birth, I went back to bounty hunting and working for Rangeman. I don't think anyone else would understand the independence that I need and I'm lucky enough that he does. When we found out about the little one in me now, I immediately stopped and now work full time at Rangeman. I doubt if I'll go back after the birth of our daughter. Carlos and the kids will need me more and I don't want Ella to raise our kids.

Speaking of daughters, Joe and Sharon are also having a daughter. They just found out that it's a girl and are completely thrilled. They got married eleven months after Carlos and I and the four of us are pretty good friends. Carlos didn't like that at first, so when we came home from dinner at their house or when they left from ours, he would proceed to ruin me. Many, many times over. I guess that was his way of showing me how good it was right there. That or making sure I couldn't walk anywhere. Now, he's safe in the ability that I won't be leaving him. Don't misunderstand me, he wasn't jealous at all. He was making sure that he would never lose me again. Carlos is so self conscious about the flip flopping I used to do that we hardly fight.

And when we do, man, they were right. Make-up sex is the best! Think Vegas, only tenfold. I think that's what caused our daughter…

Every day, I thank God and Jeanne that I have my Carlos. Because if it wasn't for fate or her, I doubt I would be the happiest woman in the world.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I had writing it! Let me know about any loose ends! Thank you for reading!

Liz


End file.
